Saving Hope
by yesiambrittany
Summary: Trinity holds back from making friends. She has constantly moved due to her Father's work and she has always lost contact with all of her friends. It's her fourth year at the same high school, the longest time in one place, and she has no friends. Eventually she decides to let her walls down and let people in. She creates friendships and maybe even more... (OC/Eren) (OC/Jean)
1. Chapter 1

I huff quietly to myself as I rest my head on my arms upon my wooden desk. I move one of my arms and perch my chin in my palm as I lazily tuck a stray dark purple strand of hair behind my ear. Another year of agonizingly long classes. At least this is my senior year. After I graduate I'm moving far away from here.

I look around the room to see only a few of my classmates sitting at their desks around each other. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all sit together. Armin looks over and smiles slightly at me with a timid wave. I quickly scowl and turn my gaze out the window ignoring his gesture.

"Hey! Mind if we sit here?" I hear a cheerful female voice at my side. I look to see Sasha and Connie with a stupid grin on his face next to me.

"I don't care." I say harshly and Sasha just smiles and nods and takes the seat farther from me while Connie sits in the chair closest to me.

I look at the clock. Two minutes left until history class starts. I let go a sigh of relief because I was the only one sitting in the two person table. Good. I don't have to deal with some idiot this year. I watch as the last ten seconds tick away on the clock.

5,4,3,2…

A boy comes bursting through the doorway hunched over clearly out of breath.

"Sorry! I..I mis..sed the bus! I had.. to run here!" no one other than the idiot Jean Kirschtein says through staggered breaths.

"Take a seat Jean." The teacher says.

_"__Shit."_ I hiss as he walks towards me and sits down next to me. I mentally face palm for the fact that I didn't take the window seat. Now I'm between two idiots… at least Connie was a small isle away from me.

I sit up straight as I pull out my notebook and pen ready to write whatever notes I needed for the day. The teacher starts to speak about the plans for the year… yada yada… and she starts with the first lesson. I feel a nudge in my side and quickly glare at my attacker.

"I forgot to bring a pen… do you have a spare?" Jean asks with a taken back look on his face. Probably because of my icy blue eyes staring angrily at him. I quickly shuffle through my bag and hand him one.

"Thanks…" he says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes, "Idiot," I hiss under my breath. Who forgets a pen on the first day of class?

"What!?" he hisses back.

"Shut. Up." I continue to look forward and scribble down the notes I missed.

* * *

Before I knew it the day was almost over I had one more class to go to and it was gym class. I was at my locker putting my books away and when I turned to walk away I bump into someone.

"Sorry!" we both say in unison. I look up into honey colored eyes.

"My bad," Jean says as he rubs the back of his neck and looks down at you, "I was actually looking for you, I forgot to give you your pen back."

"You can keep it." I say as I try to maneuver around him.

"Oh, well thanks," he huffs, "I didn't catch your name earlier."

I glare at him. Out of the four years we've gone to school together… he seriously doesn't know my name? Idiot.

"Trinity" I give him just my first name shortly and flee past him quickly not caring.

"Thanks Trinity!" he yells at my back as I dart to class.

* * *

As soon as I reach my room I take off this terrible school uniform and throw on some shorts and my favorite hoodie. I quickly pull my long locks out of my ponytail and plug my headphones in and flop down on my bed exhausted. Music starts to blare in my ears from my phone and cover my head with my blanket.

I hate this place. Out of the four years I've been at this stupid high school I haven't really made any friends.

"Maybe because you're such an ass to everyone…" I say to myself. Just then I feel a small figure lay between my legs. I sit up and remove my blankets and look down at the black furball.

"Bruce!" I chuckle lightly as I rub the fat cats belly. Bruce is a big fat fluffy maincoon. I got him last year when he was just a kitten at an animal shelter that I volunteered at. He's grown so much since then. He purrs loudly as I continue petting him.

I adjust some pillows behind my back and grab my laptop and bring it to life on my lap. I open the web browser and log into my social networking site. I have a lot of friends on here, but it's mainly just people who added me because I go to the same school as them.

I browse through the newsfeed and get bored quickly. I close my laptop and decide to go for a quick run.

* * *

I jog down the familiar streets. The same ones I've traveled down the past four years of my life. I moved to this town my freshmen year of high school. Not because I wanted to, but because my dad got a great job opportunity out here.

I quicken my pace as I round a corner dodging a dip in the sidewalk. Sweat drips down my brows as I breathe lightly. This is part of my daily routine so I'm not that tired at all. I raise my hand and wipe my forehead with my sleeve.

I slow down into a walk as I approach my house and I sit in our front lawn. I extend my leg out and stretch with my forehead pressed against my leg.

"I didn't know you lived so close to me Trinity!" I hear a male voice say quite excitedly. I lift my head up and see Eren.

"Hi Eren, what's up?" I say with no interest in my voice.

"Why are you always so cold to people when they talk to you?" he questions.

I stare up at him in disbelief. "I am not always cold…" I say flatly.

"Yeah, you are." He sits down next to me in the grass. I notice his breathing is slightly hitched. He must have been on a run too.

"Why do you say that?" I ask him. I know I'm kind of mean sometimes, but maybe I should try and make friends… it is my senior year.

"Well you're always so quiet and when people do try to talk to you, you are short with your words and have a harsh tone. You do it to everyone." He looks at me with curiosity.

"I don't mean to…"I say quietly, "I just… I'm used to moving a lot. So I find it better not to make friends if I'm just gonna end up leaving and losing contact with them anyway."

"How many times have you moved?" he asks.

"6 times since I was five. This is the longest I've been in a house that I can remember…" I reply.

"Wow." He says with a sigh, "That's a lot." He puts an arm around my shoulder suddenly taking me by surprise.

"W…what are you doing?" I say shakily.

"Well, I wanna be your friend! This is what friends do! They hangout and stuff. This is a good hangout with you." He smiles as his green eyes stare into mine.

"Uh, well you're making me uncomfortable." I blush slightly.

"Oh! Sorry Trinity!" he then takes his arm away and stands quickly. He extends a hand out to help me up and I take it. He helps me up with ease.

"Well," he rubs his neck, "We should actually hangout for real sometime, maybe with everyone else. I'm sure they wanna be your friends too!" he beams a bright smile.

"Uh… yeah sure." I smile shyly.

"Alright, well I gotta get home and eat dinner. It was nice talking to you! I'll see you in class tomorrow!" he waves back at me before jogging away.

"Well that wasn't so bad… I guess." I huff to myself and slightly smile as I walk into my house and get ready for a shower and bed.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! First fanfic... ever. So I hope you enjoy! (:**

_**I do not own any of the characters from SNK.**_


	2. Chapter 2

***TRIGGER WARNING* THIS CHAPTER DOES INVOLVE SEXUAL CONTENT. (RAPE/ABUSE) READERS BE WARY.**

A few weeks later I find myself sitting next to Eren during lunch. Mikasa is sitting to his right and Armin to her right. Sasha is on my left along with Connie just next to her.

Ever since I have had that talk with Eren a few weeks ago I've tried to make friends with everyone. That night I decided not to waste my senior year being miserable and actually have some fun.

I don't regret that decision one bit… I smile to myself.

"Ya gonna eat that?" Sasha says as she eyes my pudding cup greedily.

I laugh a bit, "No, Sasha you can have it."

"Yay! Thanks Trinity! You're the best!" she hugs me swiftly before she takes the cup and devours it quickly.

"I'm glad you decided to be friends with us Trinity! It's nice to see you with a smile and laughing rather than that cold scowl all the time." Armin beams a nice smile my way.

I return the smile but stay silent.

"Oi! Did you hear Jean is having a party at his house this weekend" Connie says excitedly, "We should all go!"

"Go to the horse's house? No thanks. His party is probably gonna stink like he does." Eren says while pinching his nose shut. He starts laughing uncontrollably. Sasha and Connie join in. I smirk quietly to myself, but have to disagree with Eren. I sit next to Jean and he actually smells pretty good… my cheeks turn a light pink at the thought.

"Why are you blushing Trinity?" Mikasa asks me with no emotion.

"What?! Uh.. no reason. I.. I just…" I stutter uncontrollably… what's wrong with me?

"Come on! Tell us!" Sasha gently nudges my arm.

"Uhm, well I kind of want to go to the party… I haven't been to one in years." I quickly respond, but I'm not lying. I really haven't been to a party… in a really long time.

"Well then let's go!" Sasha says through a mouthful of food.

"Are you sure you wanna go to horseface's house for your first party in foreeeeverrrr?" Eren says while playfully poking my side.

"Yeah… I think it would be fun." I say matter of factly. While giving out a small giggle from his poking.

"Alright. Then I'll go. I don't want that douche to pull any of his douchey moves on you." He smirks as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"I think Trinity can handle herself Eren." Armin chimes in.

I smile a thanks at Armin.

"I will go too. To make sure nothing happens to you Eren" Mikasa says flatly.

"I don't need protecting!" Eren says loudly, clearly offended. Mikasa punches him hard in the side making Eren push into me almost sending me off my chair.

"Yes you do," she says as he hisses and holds his side.

Connie and Sasha look at each other and start laughing. I can't help but smile. Mikasa is so protective of her brother. It's funny seeing them bicker.

* * *

The weekend approaches fast and I find myself searching my closet for something to wear to Jean's party. By this time I've tried on at least five outfits. I huff. Since I haven't been a complete bitch to everyone I've actually paid more attention to my surroundings.

I've actually started to think of Jean as pretty damn good looking… so I want to wear something cute to his party of course.

**Bzzzzzz**

I hear my phone vibrate and quickly open it.

_From: Sasha_

_What are you wearing tonight? I have no idea what to wear! HELP!_

I sigh and close my phone deciding what to wear. I throw on my white v-neck tshirt and my black high waisted skater skirt. I throw on my black converse and tossle my long hair making it look slightly messy. I wing my eyeliner and apply some mascara. I throw on some red lipstick and look at myself in the mirror.

I look _hot._ I step back and look at myself with confidence. All these years of working out have paid off… my gaze falls down my body to my toned legs, the skirt laying perfectly at mid-thigh. Wow.

I feel butterflies in my stomach because no one from school has seen me dress… girly. I usually wear a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy shirt or hoodie.

I forgot that I didn't text Sasha back… crap.

_To Sasha:_

_I'm wearing a shirt and skirt. Nothing too fancy. Did you figure out what you're wearing yet?_

I close my phone and decide to head downstairs for something to eat.

I find an apple and am about to take a bite when my phone vibrates.

_From Sasha:_

_A SKIRT? Ahh! I'm excited to see you! You'll look so cute! And yes I did! ; )_

I smile and bite into the apple. The refreshing juices run down my throat. After I finish I look in the hallway mirror and grab the lipstick from my clutch and fix my lips.

I hear a knock at the front door and excitedly run to it. They must be here to pick me up already!

I swing the door open to see the back of Eren's head as he finishes shouting something at the car full of my friends.

"Ready to…." Eren stops midsentence and his eyes grow wide as he looks at me.

"To go?" I finish his sentence for him and feel my cheeks warm up, "Uh.. yeah I am. Are you?" I poke him in the cheek.

"Uh.. ye.. yeah!" he stutters as his cheeks start turning red," you look _amazing_ Trin…"

"Come on lets go ya fish. Close your mouth." I laugh as I close the door behind me and pull him by his sleeve.

When we approach the car Connie whistles, "Damn, Trinity I didn't know you were that _hot._"

Sasha slaps the back of his head, "Oh, shut up Connie! Trinity! You look so cute! Eeeeeeee!" she runs over and gives me a tight hug.

Armin gives me a shy smile and Mikasa smiles at me too. I smile back and then my smile fades away as I become confused… the car we are taking only fits five people… and there's six of us.

"Uh guys… how are we all gonna fit in the car?" I ask.

"Well Mikasa is driving, it is her car…" Armin starts, "I'll sit in front since I'm navigating where to go."

Sasha has a wicked grin on her face and she pipes up, "Eren… why don't you let Trinity sit on your lap?"

"What!?" Eren practically yells. Connie exchanges a glance with Sasha.

"Yeahhh, Eren. Let her sit on your lap!" Connie says while laughing. Sasha and him climb into the car.

"It's okay Eren. It's just a short car ride… right?" I say while looking at him. I feel like everyone else knows something I don't know… I can't rid myself of the feeling.

Eren nods and sits down in the car. I try to climb in as comfortably for the both of us as I can. Once were settled Eren closes the door. Connie and Sasha continue to snicker next to us and I notice Armin shake his head with a slight smile.

Mikasa takes off launching me back into Eren.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologize.

"It's okay Trin." He says as he snakes his arms around my waist, "So you don't get flung around."

He holds me up against his chest and my heart pounds a little faster. I've never been _this_ close to Eren… I blush slightly.

"T… thanks." I mutter shyly.

* * *

We arrive at Jean's and I quickly release myself from Eren's grip and step out of the car. He gets out behind me and rubs the back of his neck nervously. I smile at him a bit and he walks past me following the others. I turn and follow everyone else while I adjust my skirt.

Jean opens the door and music instantly reaches my ears. I feel excitement pulse through me as he invites us in. He mumbles hello to everyone and as I walk past him I feel him grab my wrist and pull me to the side as he closes the door.

"Wow, Trinity. I didn't expect to see you here, or for you to dress so… _sexy_." He whispers the last word into my ear. I feel his hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

My cheeks start burning and I smirk, "Thanks Jean, you clean up pretty nicely as well." I say as I eye him up and down. He's wearing a nice cardigan over a white t-shirt with some nice khaki shorts. He tied his outfit together with a pair of black converse, like me. It's almost like we're matching…

"Would you like a drink? There's some in the kitchen." He smiles as he twirls a piece of my hair.

"Sure," I respond a little nervously.

He leads me through the crowd of people and to the kitchen. There's a keg in the middle of the room and hard alcohol on the counter.

_Alcoholic drinks!? My dad will kill me if he finds out…_

Jean fills up a cup with beer from the keg and hands it to me. The he proceeds to fill his own. He takes a swig out of his cup and looks at me expectantly. I raise the cup to my lips and take a small sip. He smirks.

Hmmm… it's actually not too bad.

"Wanna go play pong?" He asks me.

"I don't know what that is…" I say as I look down into the cup in my hands watching the bubbles pop.

"Come on I'll show you." He grabs my free hand and pulls me through the house.

* * *

After a few more cups of beer and a few shots later, thanks to Jean being so persuasive...

I'm drunk.

Jean and I are dominating the pong table. Challenging whomever wants to play.

"I didn't know you were so good at this game…" Jean whispers in my ear and then gently kisses my neck.

I giggle," I didn't either! That tickles!" I giggle more.

We just finished our last game and were leaning against the wall. Jean has his hands on either side of my head and was talking to me extremely close to my ear.

"You look sooooo _sexy_ tonight." He says huskily as he moves in closer to my lips.

"Tha-" he cuts me off before I can thank him and kisses me hard. I feel my cheeks burning and I don't know whether it's from the alcohol or the way Jean is kissing me.

He licks my bottom lip with his tongue asking permission and I grant it to him. His tongue explores my mouth as he pulls me closer to him grinding his hips into mine. I let out a light moan as my fingers tangle in his hair. He breaks free from our kiss.

"Want to take this somewhere more private?" he looks at me and god… he is so attractive right now. I nod and agree. What's so wrong about a little make out session?

He grabs my hand leading me upstairs we walk down the hallway he grabs me around my waist and leans against a door forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He groans into my mouth as he kisses me. He holds me against him with one arm as he opens the door and then he sets me down on his bed grinding his hips against mine before breaking apart and getting up to close the door.

He climbs on the bed hoisting my legs up and around him. He leans down kissing my neck and he nibbles my earlobe. I moan in response getting a moan out of his mouth in return. He runs his left hand down my thigh sneaking up under my skirt.

"Jean…" I say as my breath hitches. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. He grabs my right hand and tugs it down his body hovering just above his pants. I try to pull my hand from him.

"Jean stop… I don't want to move that fast." I say as I try to catch my breath.

"Don't be a tease." He hisses as he grinds against me and I feel his bulge against my inner thigh.

"Jean!" I raise my voice as tears prick at my eyes, "Stop it! I don't like it anymore!"

He holds my hands above my head in one hand as he removes my skirt with the other. I try to kick against him but he is stronger than me. He pulls my shirt over my head and I start to panic.

"STOP IT!" I yell through my shirt that is now covering my face as I feel his hand start to caress my breast.

"You like it… stop screaming. Someone will hear you." He hisses against my stomach as he kisses up towards my breasts, his hand travels down my body and starts rubbing me outside my panties, "_See, _you're all wet for me."

"HELP! Help me!" I yell at the top of my lungs, "Someone please!" I take a few shattered breaths, "help me…" I whisper the last words.

Just then I hear the door burst open and feel Jean lifted off of me as he releases my wrists. I quickly pull my shirt down to cover myself and hide behind my hands.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I peek out from between my fingers to see Eren on top of Jean punching him again and again. By now Jean is unconscious on the floor.

"Eren! Stop! You'll kill him!" I say through my sobs.

Just as Eren is about to throw another punch he stops and looks at me with his green anger filled eyes. His face softens and he quickly stands and rushes over to me picking my skirt up and handing it to me. I quickly put it on and start to sob again. Eren pulls me into a tight hug as he holds my head against his chest.

"Shhh…" he tries to comfort me, "It's okay. I'm here now. I'll protect you. He can't hurt you anymore."

He wipes the tears from my face and tucks my stray strands of hair behind my ears. He's very gentle with everything he does. It does make me feel better…

"Thank you" I say with a sniffle.

"Wanna go home? Let's get out of here." Eren says as he holds my hand. I nod and follow him.

* * *

He luckily gets me out of the house without anyone seeing. We have to walk home because I didn't want anyone else to know what happened… not yet. He's still holding my hand. I shiver a bit because it got colder outside.

Eren stops and takes off his hoodie and offers it to me. I slip my arms through the sleeves and zip it up halfway. It's pretty big on me as I look down and it is the same length as my skirt. I laugh.

Eren looks at me and laughs as well. He really looks handsome when he laughs. I start blushing and he stops laughing and looks at me with concern.

"What's wrong Trinity?" he asks.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist hugging him tightly. He tenses but soon relaxes and wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you Eren" I sigh and then inhale taking in his sweet scent, "Thank you for saving me."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ahhhh! I'm sorry! I do have a plan with where I'm headed with the story. I don't know if Trinity is completely over Jeanny Boy yet... We'll just have to wait and see. Hope you're curious about where the story is going and want to continue to read!**

**Two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll... I think I may schedule for one chapter per week. Release on Monday with the new chapters. We'll see! **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't remember when I fell asleep last night or even how I got home. All I know is that my head is pounding right now. I have a killer headache. I raise my hands to my head and groan in pain. This sucks.

I rub my eyes a few times before painfully yawning and sit up in my bed. For some reason I really smell Eren right now… I look down and see the reason why. I'm still wearing his hoodie. I smile slightly and run my fingers through my messy hair as I remember some of what happened last night… Jean was going to rape me. I shiver and pull my legs up to my chest my head resting on my knees. I start to silently cry.

How could I be so stupid? I did the typical teenage thing at parties. Most guys invite you into a "private" spot for that type of deal. I've seen the movies. Ugh. I throw my legs over the side of my bed and was about to stand when I hit something on the floor with my foot. I quickly retracted my leg to the safety of my bed and look down.

"Uunnghh." Someone groans from my floor. I peek over the side to see Eren sleeping. My heart beat quickens.

What? Why is Eren sleeping on my floor? I look over the edge of my bed again to make sure I wasn't imagining things… he's still there… what happened after we left Jean's house?

I furrow my brows in concentration. When the urge to go to the bathroom suddenly rushed over me…

I scoot to the edge of my bed carefully stretching my leg out across his body to the floor on the side of him. I'm trying my best not to wake him up for now. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I have one foot on the floor and the other on the bed as I'm about to make my escape when he stirs.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at me. He instantly squeezes his eyes shut and turns a deep red in his cheeks.

"Trinity!" he says quickly, "I.. I am so sorry!" he covers his face with his hands. Why is he apologizing?

"Uh, why are you apologizing? I'm just getting off my bed… I didn't want to disturb you. I'm the one who should be sorry." I say confused.

"U…uh well. You're still wearing what you wore… last night… and the way you're standing… uh…" he stutters through his fingers.

I quickly bring my other leg to the floor beside my other foot and feel my cheeks instantly burning. Crap. I forgot I was wearing a skirt… he saw everything…

"I'm so sorry!" I said embarrassed, "I have to go to the bathroom and uh… just uh… stay here okay? I have a few questions." I quickly walked out of my room and down the hall into the bathroom.

Oh god… that was so embarrassing! I turn on the faucet after going to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look like I went to hell and back! I have major bed head and my makeup is smeared over my face. Oh god! Eren saw me like this!

He's still in my room…

My thoughts are all over the place as I struggle to make myself look decent. My shirt is wrinkled and pulled out of my skirt hanging lazily over it. I manage to pull my hair into a bun and I clean my face of my makeup. Once I feel confident enough I return back to my room. Eren is sitting on my bed his face in his hands.

"Uh, hi" I say quietly.

"Hi" he mumbles before rubbing his face and letting his hands fall looking up at me.

"So… why are you here?" I decide to be straight forward.

"You asked me to stay last night. You don't remember?" he asks me confused.

I rub my temple as I try to think back to last night. I sigh and shake my head.

"Well, this is awkward then," he lifts his hands quickly in defense," I swear I didn't stay without your permission!"

"Well, you did sleep on the floor… I believe you." I sit awkwardly next to him on the bed.

"Uh… what do you remember from last night?" I instantly picked up on the hint of anger in his tone.

I play with my fingers on my lap for a bit before answering, "Well, I remember what Jean did… that's pretty much all that is sticking out right now."

He huffs, "He's a real douchebag. If you didn't stop me I would have kept beating him senseless."

I keep my gaze on my hands as I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"You're the only one that knows right?" I attempt to look at him and instantly regret it after a tear falls down my face.

Eren's eyes widen a fraction and he instinctively raise a hand to wipe the tear from my face. I move away quickly feeling like if he touched me it would burn.

"I'm sorry… Trinity I'm not gonna hurt you." He says with a comforting tone.

"I… I just… please don't." is all I can manage to say. His hand retracts back to his side.

"Trinity, I'm sorry." He says in a hushed tone.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I rub the tears from my face, "If anything you saved me, I don't know why I feel like this."

"Well, you did go through a traumatic experience… are you going to be okay?" he looks at me with concern.

"Yeah," I say with a sigh, "I'll be fine. You can leave if you want."

"I can stay if you'd like… I don't have any plans." He says politely.

"No, it's fine," I return a weak smile his way, "I need to be alone for a while."

He presses his lips together into a line.

"Okay, well just text or call if you need anything at all," he says as I feel his weight lift off the bed, "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Eren," I say shyly, "For everything." I look up at him before he leaves my room. He smiles and exits.

I lay back heavily onto my bed after I hear the door to the house close. I cover my eyes with my arms as I cry.

I hear my phone vibrate somewhere. I lift myself up and search my room for it. I see my clutch on my nightstand and grab it, finding my phone inside. I open it and I have the most messages and missed phone calls I've ever had in my life.

_From Sasha:_

_Trinity where are you? We're leaving soon._

_From Armin:_

_Did you go home? Do you know where Eren is? Is he with you? Hope you're okay._

_From Connie:_

_Are you playing a game? Haha! I like hide and seek. We'll find you! _

_From Sasha:_

_Trinity… this isn't funny. Why aren't you replying!?_

_Come on. I'm really hungry and we all want to go get food._

_Where are you!?_

_From Mikasa:_

_Please tell me that Eren is with you. I'm worried._

That's the end of the messages from last night. I had missed calls from each of my friends… I have a few from this morning as well…

_From Sasha:_

_Are you okay? I'm getting really worried. Did you make it home alright?_

_From Armin:_

_Hope you're okay… I heard from the others that they still haven't heard from you. Please respond to us soon!_

My stomach immediately twists as I read the most recent text.

_From Unknown number:_

_Hey Trinity, it's Jean. I got your number from Connie. I feel like a complete asshole for what happened last night, I was drunk. I was a complete douchebag. I'm really sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me, but I had to apologize. I feel like shit. I hope you're okay._

_Again, I'm really sorry._

I furrow my eyebrows as my face becomes wet again with tears. I send quick replies to my worried friends letting them know I'm okay. Then I sit with Jean's text open, staring at it.

Seriously!? You freaking almost rape me and you apologize through a text? What the hell… my free hand balls into a fist as I read it over and over again. My hand buzzes as I receive another text I open it.

_From Jean:_

_Can I try to make this up to you? Somehow prove I'm not that kind of guy. Please? I don't know what got into me last night. Please just let me show you. I'm not a douchebag. Again, I'm really sorry._

I hold my phone between my hands. I'm hesitant about even replying to him. Should I? I mean we do sit next to each other in school… it could make things less awkward? But he did almost _rape_ me…

I sigh and start typing.

_To Jean:_

_Sure. I'm not accepting you're apology yet. I still think you're a douchebag. _

I send it and within seconds receive a reply.

_From Jean:_

_Thank you Trinity! I'll prove to you that I'm not one!_

_Are you okay with going out to get lunch? It's public so you don't have to feel too uncomfortable._

_To Jean:_

_That's fine._

_From Jean:_

_Pick you up at 1?_

_To Jean:_

_Okay._

I shut my phone and look at the time. Eleven fifteen. I stand and take off Eren's hoodie. I lay it on my bed. I grab a few things and go take a shower.

I get dressed in my usual attire. Black skinny jeans and a baggy band tee. I throw on my converse and then look back at my bed. I walk over and pick up Eren's hoodie and put it on. It's comfortable and comforting in a way. I decide to wear it as my own stupid way of protecting myself. It's baggy so it hides my body.

Just after I finish drying my hair and throwing it up into a ponytail the doorbell rings. I grab my purse and throw my phone inside and make my way downstairs.

I open the door hesitantly.

"Hi Trinity."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi," I say quietly.

"Ready to go?" Jean asks me while he rubs the back of his neck. He's obviously nervous.

"Yeah," I say as I close the door and lock it. We make our way to his car. He opens the passenger's side door for me. I'm hesitant, but I slip inside. He closes the door. I pull my seatbelt on while he gets in and starts the car.

"So, did you have anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" he looks at me with a sideways glance.

"Not really," I say shortly.

"Hmmm…" he furrows his eyebrows for a moment, "I know the perfect place!" he says excitedly.

We've been driving for some time now. I have no clue where we are going. My fingers are numb from the tight grip I hold on the end of Eren's hoodie. I'm nervous. I mean I did really like Jean before what happened last night…

I look at him slightly taking in his looks. He's wearing a gray beanie over his sandy blonde hair and his bangs fall perfectly against his forehead. His brow is furrowed as he keeps his eyes on the road. His long nose is the perfect shape for his face. His lips a perfect shade of pink. I bite my lower lip as I wonder how it would feel to kiss Jean while we're both sober. Would he be sweet? I watch as his jaw clenches slightly and then loosens as we take a sharp turn. I look down to the muscles in his neck and think about kissing him there…

I shake my head and quickly look down at my hands. What am I thinking? Yes, he is _very_ attractive, but last night… I sigh quietly and tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"We're here!" he exclaims excitedly, "I hope you don't mind the beach."

The beach!? I quickly lift my head and look excitedly out the windshield. It's a little cooler out since the seasons are changing over from summer to fall, but that doesn't stop the crazy amount of people at the beach today.

"I love the beach…" I almost whisper.

He sighs with relief and opens the door to get out. I follow suit and close his car door behind me. He leans over the top of his car looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Wanna go get something to eat?" he asks. I nod in approval.

* * *

We get seated quickly at the pier restaurant, given it's just the two of us. I sit down in the chair Jean pulls out for me and he takes the one across from me. We got a table outside and I look out to the beach and watch as the waves slowly roll in and crash against the shore.

I look down at the menu and settle on grilled cheese. I'm a bit of a picky eater. I put my menu down and look up to see Jean concentrating on the menu. I notice the slight bruise beneath his left eye and the cut on his eyebrow… Eren really did a number on him. My stomach twists with guilt. Both because of what Eren did to Jean and what would Eren do if he knew I was out with Jean? I furrow my brows.

"You okay Trin?" I look up in surprise at my nickname falling from his lips.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I say quickly, "Just kinda hungry." I smile nervously.

He laughs, "Me too."

After we eat we decide to walk down the pier and find a bench so that we can seriously talk. I sat down first and Jean sat down a few inches away from me.

"So, are you enjoying the day so far?" he asks avoiding the real topic.

"Mhmm," I hum, "More than I thought I would…" I trail off.

"Trinity…" I hear him start. I look over to him his head is in his hands and he lifts his head looking at me then, "I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I was drunk. I was stupid. I know I can't take my actions back…" he sighs heavily as his shoulders slump, "but let me prove to you that I'm not that kind of guy."

I stay silent for a moment picking my words carefully, "We were both drunk. I lead you on by letting you take me to your room… but that doesn't make what you did right…" I ball my hands into fists at my sides, "I really liked you before this happened Jean." He looks at me surprised, "I always thought you were attractive ever since we started talking more in class," I look at my feet, "I think I still like you, but I may just be confused. It's going to take time for me to clear my head."

"I…" he shuts up for a while, we sit in silence.

"I felt the same way," he finally breaks the silence. I look up at him shock on my face, "The first day when I walked in and saw you sitting alone, I didn't care who else had a spot open. I wanted to sit next to you."

"Jean…" I say quietly.

"I fucked up…" he throws his head back in his hands as he hunches over, "I fucked things up… and I don't know how to fix it… I'm so sorry Trinity."

I don't think, and the next thing I know my arms are wrapped around his waist and I'm crying into his shoulder. He turns wrapping his arms around me. We sit like this for what feels like an eternity. I finally lift my head up and push myself away from him gently, I look up to see his face stained with tears. I reach up and wipe his face with my hands and he mimics me wiping tears from my face with his thumbs.

I can't help but laugh a little. We're both crying messes. We're both confused. We're both a little lost.

I look out to the water. I sigh lightly as I wish I brought a bathing suit. I'd love to go into the water right now.

"Thinking you wished you brought your bathing suit?" Jean says over my shoulder. I turn and look at him in surprise.

"How'd you know?" I say.

He smirks, "I forgot mine too and was thinking the same thing. Would you like to go for a walk along the beach?"

"I'd love that," I say with a small smile as he grabs my hand and leads me to the beach.

* * *

I plop down on my bed and sigh heavily after Jean dropped me off at home. I have a lot to think about…

Today was amazing. I saw a totally different side of Jean. After our walk we found a little cove and sat and talked for hours about anything and everything until the sun started to go down. I smile thinking back on it.

My phone vibrates.

_From Jean:_

_I had a lot of fun today. Let me take you out again sometime soon?_

A smile creeps across my face. I reply.

_To Jean:_

_I had a lot of fun as well! Sure, I'd love that. (:_

I plug my phone into it's charger and get up and change out of my jeans throwing on a pair of pajama shorts. My phone vibrates again. I open it.

_From Eren:_

_You okay? I haven't heard from you all day. I hope all is well. If I don't hear from you, I'll see you tomorrow at school! (:_

The guilty feeling comes back to me now. What am I going to do? Eren doesn't know that Jean and I kind of made up? He's going to be pissed when he sees us talking and sitting together in class tomorrow….

I lay back down and huff. I'm exhausted. It was a long day… I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up and shower. I put on my school uniform and decide to leave my hair down today. I put a little mascara and eyeliner on. I walk downstairs and grab a bowl and pour some cereal and milk into it. As I'm eating my phone vibrates in my pocket.

_From Jean:_

_Need a ride to school? _

_To Jean:_

_Sure. _

_From Jean: _

_I'll be there soon to get you._

I close my phone and smile to myself humming quietly.

I grab my books and head outside just as Jean pulls up. He gets out of his car and opens my door for me. How sweet… I think to myself.

* * *

We arrive at school and Jean is babbling about some video game as we are walking towards the building. I feel a strong tug on my arm. I drop my books and look over to an extremely angry Eren.

"Can I talk to you?" he hisses.

"Er… Eren. You're hurting me." I say with a wince.

"What the fuck man?" Jean stands behind me with my books in his hands.

"Shut the hell up Jean!" Eren spits at him.

"Eren calm down, we can talk," I turn towards Jean and take my books giving him an appreciative smile, "I'm fine Jean, I'll see you in class."

Jean scowls at Eren before turning around and walking away.

"Why in the hell are you with that douchebag!?" Eren says angrily.

"We talked. We sorted things out, it was a drunken mistake, we're okay now." I say quietly trying not to get anyone attention on us.

"He tried to _rape _you and you just 'talked' and everything is fine and dandy now?" he raises his voice.

"Eren be quiet" I stress the last word, "I told you we made up. It's fine. Just calm down."

"No, it's not fine Trinity." He hisses.

"Why not why can't we make up? Why is that so wrong Eren!?" I say angrily now.

"Because…!" he sighs angrily his hands in fists at his sides, "I've seen the way you look at him!"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" I'm yelling now.

"I…" he struggles, "Because… just forget it! Go and be happy and just fuck him already!"

My jaw drops. What? I slap him across the face and turn on my heel and stomp towards the school. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I quickly walk past them.

"Eren!" I hear Mikasa yell before I enter the hallway and run towards class.

* * *

The day goes by and I haven't heard any more from Eren. Mikasa continues to give me death glares and I return a cold look her way.

At lunch I sit with Jean outside in the courtyard. He talks about how boring math class is and I just nod and act like I'm listening.

I stare across the courtyard at Eren. As soon as he looks up from eating and at me our eyes lock for a few seconds before I quickly look away.

"You okay Trin?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, fine." I sigh, "I just don't know why Eren is so upset that we made up."

"Jaeger is a tight ass," he runs his fingers through his hair, "He's probably got the hots for you but is too afraid to admit it. Probably thinks we're going to start dating."

"You have no problem being honest do you?" I eye him.

"What can I say? I have no filter when it comes to honesty." He shrugs and bites into his sandwich.

"But you don't know if Eren likes me. So who knows if you're being honest?"

"I see the way he looks at you all googley eyed," he smirks then, "Oh Trinity! If only you looked at me the same way! We could ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after!" he says in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Jean!" I jab him in the side and start laughing.

He laughs, "Well it's true. That's how he looks at you!"

I look over to notice that Eren and the others left already. I stand and brush myself off.

"Let's go before we're late for class horse." I tease him.

Jean just shoves me playfully before we walk inside.

* * *

As I run I try to clear my head and listen to my breathing.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

I've been running for close to an hour. I have no destination in particular, I just really needed to clear my head.

I stop to drink some water from the bottle I'm carrying and catch my breath. I look up and notice I'm in front of Eren's house… well, I guess I may as well talk to him while I'm here…

I knock on the door.

Mikasa opens the door and quickly goes to shut it I reach my hand out as it slaps against the wood.

"Is Eren home? I need to talk to him."

"No." she says shortly, "he's out."

"Could you let him know I stopped by?" I wince a little from the stinging in my hand from hitting the door.

"Maybe." She says as she pushes the door shut the rest of the way.

I forgot she was so protective of him… sheesh. I turn and run the rest of the way home.

* * *

I enter my house and am about to run upstairs into my room.

"Trinity? Will you come in here?" I hear my dad's voice from the kitchen. I turn and walk in.

"What's up dad?" I say and stop and stare in confusion.

There's a woman sitting in the chair next to my dad. He's holding her hand.

"This is Victoria," he says a little nervously, "We have been working together, and I thought I should introduce you."

Victoria stands and holds her hand out to me with a smile, "It's very nice to meet you Trinity, you're father has told me so much about you!"

I don't take her hand as I look past her at my dad a scowl crosses my face. When did my dad start dating? It's only been a few months since mom… I look at the woman. She looks a lot younger than dad. She is tall and slender, blonde hair falls past her shoulders. I get a look of disgust on my face.

"What the _fuck _is this?" I say angrily.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" my dad says angrily as he stands, "Apologize to Victoria. Now."

"Fuck you!" I hiss and storm up stairs to my room. I slam the door shut and lock it. I fall onto my bed and don't hold back the tears that start to flow from my eyes.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the story so far. I hope to get a little more into Trinity's past in the next chapter. You'll learn about what happened with her mother. And we'll see what happens between her and Eren. Will they stay friends, end the friendship, or possibly turn into something more? Stay tuned for next weeks chapter!**

**Thanks for the views!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I got a really sweet review and decided to post this chapter early! As soon as I posted the last chapter I couldn't hold back from continuing my writing. I pretty much just go and write whatever pops into my mind. This chapter is pretty crazy! **

**There is smut. Yes, you read that correctly. ****_Smut is here._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I rub my eyes and then stretch letting out a yawn. I sit up from my bed and look at the alarm clock on my night stand.

7:30 in the morning...

I am _not _going to school.

I groan and stand up from my bed. I grab a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt along with a change of underwear. I make my way to the bathroom.

I turn on the water for the shower and then step to the side to look at myself in the mirror. I start stripping my clothes off. As I stand there naked in front of the mirror all I can see is how my bright blue eyes are a mirror image of my mothers. I shake my hair free from the messy ponytail and get into the shower.

I stand in the stream of hot water for about five minutes. Numb. I feel like crying, but nothing will come out. All I can think about is mom…

* * *

_I wake up to a hand softly caressing my cheek. I sit up and my back tightens in pain. I'm sitting in a chair next to my mother in the hospital. I must have fallen asleep._

_"__Hey sweetie," my mother looks at me with a sweet smile, "That couldn't have been a comfortable position to sleep in. How long have you been here?" she asks weakly._

_I rub my puffy eyes before checking my phone for the time, "A few hours. I must have fallen asleep. How are you feeling? Are you thirsty? Do you need some water?" I ask as I grab hold of her hand._

_"__That would be wonderful sweety," my mother coughs then and brings her free hand to her mouth, "I'm doing alright, this sickness is taking its toll on me."_

_I quickly stand and fill the glass on the end table with water from the pitcher sitting next to it. I grab a straw and place it in the cup lifting it to my mother's mouth. She takes a few gulps._

_My mother has been in the hospital the past few months. She came down with some sickness that the doctors can't seem to figure out. They don't know what's wrong with her… they have her on pain medication to reduce the pain, but that's all they can do for her._

_I don't know how long she has left…_

_"__Trinity," my mother cups my face, "don't look so worried."_

_"__I can't help it," I furrow my brow, "I want to help you, I wish it were me in that bed and not you."_

_"__Don't say things like that," she scolds me, "If it is my time, then no one can change that." She goes into a coughing fit again. _

_Tears start to fall down my face. I lay down next to my mother on the bed as she holds me in her arms. I wrap an arm around her waist and hold her in a hug. She runs her fingers through my hair soothing me._

_"__I.. I can't go on without you mom…" I sob._

_"__Shhh.." she holds me tighter, "You're a strong girl Trinity, stay strong for me okay?"_

_I nod into her shoulder. _

_"__Promise me Trin…" she coughs again, "Don't let your father get lost in his work. Make sure you two stay bonded. If anything were to happen to me, don't let that break you two. Okay?"_

_I look up into her sparkling blue eyes, "I promise."_

* * *

I come back out of my trance to find myself huddled on the shower floor. The water still beats down on my naked skin as I sit up and pull my knees to my chest.

I tried to keep that promise. I tried mom… but dad… he pushed me away. He focused too much on work… he shut me out.

And now… now he brings this bimbo home. One of the rare times he talks to me, and he introduces me to this chick. I saw the way they were holding hands. No one holds hands with a coworker like that…

God… he disgusts me.

I stand and finish showering. I get dressed and go back to my room. Bruce is laying on my bed lazily so I walk over and pick him up in my arms. He instantly starts purring. I lay back on my bed with him on my chest as I scratch behind his ear.

"Why? Of all times dad decides to bring some chick home… it has to be the worst time." I talk to the cat.

"I don't know what to do Brucey." I sigh heavily and he nudges his head into my hand.

My phone vibrates. I look and notice it's already noon… how long was I in the shower… I open the text.

_From Jean:_

_Where are you? Don't tell me you're letting Jaeger get to you… he's stupid. If he can't get over us being friends he's an idiot. _

I close my phone and don't bother with replying. Of course that's what Jean would think the reason for me staying home would be.

I turn onto my side causing Bruce to growl in protest. I continue to pet him and he settles down and curls up next to me.

"What I thought grumpy." I say teasingly to him.

I quickly find myself falling asleep.

* * *

_I stand there next to my father his hand heavily resting on my shoulder. I can't cry. I __**won't**__ cry. Mother told me to be strong. I have to be strong for her._

_I look around to see family and friends most with solemn looks on their faces, some crying. _

_All wearing black._

_I look at my mother's casket. Despite the situation it's a beautiful spring day. The end of the black dress I'm wearing flutters across my knees as I stand still. _

_Numb._

_After the service has ended everyone walks by expressing their sorrows and slowly leave. I still stand next to my mother's grave. Unwilling to move. Unwilling to accept that this is all real. This is all really happening._

_"__Trinity," my fathers hand is on my shoulder once again, "It's time to go."_

_I say nothing I stay silent as I stand staring at the dirt mound._

_"__Please…" I hear the crack in my Father's voice. I turn around and hug him tightly. I don't cry. He wraps his arms around me holding the back of my head with one of his hands._

_I look up into his hazel eyes, "Let's go," I say without another word and he brings me home._

_A month has passed. My father is working all the time. Trying to keep his mind off of mother. I decided to cook dinner for him tonight. I want to keep mother's promise. I want to stay close with dad. _

_He arrives home and walks into the kitchen. His tie hangs loosely around his neck and he reeks of alcohol._

_"__I cooked for you daddy!" I say excitedly._

_"__I'm not hungry," he mumbles as he stumbles to the fridge and grabs a beer. He cracks it open and takes a swig._

_"__You should eat. You've had a long day. I'm sure you're…"_

_Food and shards of the broken plate launch at my feet after he throws it off the table._

* * *

I jolt awake sitting straight up. My back is sticky with a cold sweat. I wipe the tears from my face as I try to catch my breath.

I think shakily back to the night and the many nights after that my father continued to push me away. I stopped talking to him. He did get over his drinking problem, only because it interfered with his work. We rarely talk, and when we do it's about how I'm doing in school. All he cares about is work.

"Apparently not anymore," I say with venom in my tone, "Now he cares about that stupid slut of a coworker he has."

My phone starts ringing. Who would be calling me right now? I look at my alarm clock. Holy shit. Seriously? It's two in the morning already? Who the fuck is calling me!?

Without looking at the caller I.D. I answer it.

"Hello?" I question.

"Trinity… I'm sorry I know it's late…" a familiar voice responds.

My heartbeat picks up as I answer, "It's fine, I was awake. What's up Eren?"

"I just… I can't stop thinking of how much of an asshole I was to you. And when you didn't show up to school today…" I hear him sigh, "It's because of me isn't it? I'm sorry. I should have heard you out. I can't sleep because I feel like such a dick."

He thinks I didn't go to school because of him? He can't sleep because of me? I try to process this all in my jumbled mind.

"Trinity? Please don't ignore me! I'm really sorry!" I hear the worry in his voice.

I start to cry, "No, no. It's fine…" I try to stop myself but I can't help it, "I just… I… I didn't feel well is all. I don't blame you… for being mad at me."

"Are you okay!? Are you crying?" Eren says frantically, "I'm so sorry Trin! I'm an asshole! Please don't cry!"

"No! It's not you… I.. I have a lot going on at home right now…" I wipe my nose with the back of my hand.

He stays silent for a few moments before saying, "I'm coming over. I'm leaving now."

"Wait what?" I say but he hangs up before I can get a reply.

I stand up quickly and look at myself in my mirror.

Fuck.

I look like a mess… I wipe my face free of tears as I try to calm myself down with steady breathing.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

I run my fingers through my messy hair, taming it slightly. Alright. This works. I don't look like complete shit, but still look like shit.

I tiptoe through the hallway. I notice my Father's door is open and I peek in. I sigh in relief.

"Figures he isn't home," I say aloud. I continue my decent down the stairs and to the front door.

Just as I'm approaching the front door I hear a crash coming from my room.

I stiffen. What. Was. That.

I quietly reach behind the coat rack and grab the bat that my dad keeps there. I quietly make my way up the stairs.

I approach the door to my room careful not to make any noise.

"Fuck…" I hear a voice coming from my open door.

I lift the bat in my right hand and reach for the light.

I flick it on as my wrist gets grabbed. I drop the bat and wince as I'm launched back into the hallway. I fall to the ground and my attacker is on top of me. Straddling me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yell as I fight.

"Trinity! Calm down it's just me!"

I open my eyes to see Eren's face hovering above mine.

"Jesus fuckin Christ Eren!" I huff out, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"You scared me!" he says, "Coming at me with a bat like a crazy woman! I told you I was coming over!"

"I thought you would come to the front door," I look at him sternly, "I'm not crazy. I didn't know it was you!"

His cheeks start turning a light pink.

"What…" I look down at our position and start to turn pink as well, "oh."

He quickly stands and holds a hand out to me and rubs the back of his neck nervously with his free hand.

I grab hold and he pulls me up with ease.

"You're lucky my dad isn't home," I say with a sigh as I walk past him and back into my room.

He follows and stays silent.

"Why did you come over?" I ask him as I sit on my bed. He stands awkwardly a little ways from me.

"You sounded like you were crying…" he sighs, "I thought you could talk to me. It's easier to comfort someone in person." He looks down at his feet.

"Stop being so awkward and come sit next to me then…" I say quietly feeling the blush against my cheeks. He walks over and slowly sits next to me.

"So what's going on?" he looks at me. I look back into his beautiful green eyes. Taken back for a moment. I quickly avert my eyes to my hands in my lap.

"My dad brought his coworker home yesterday…" I say quietly.

"Why is that so bad?" he asks clueless.

"They were holding hands," I look up at my blank wall, "Like couples do."

"So you're dad has a girlfriend?" he questions.

"Yes Eren!" I hiss.

He looks at me then his eyes widen, "Sorry… I don't see why that's a bad thing…"

"My mother only passed away this spring! It's too soon! He hasn't really talked to me since the funeral! All he asks about are my grades and how I'm doing in school! He doesn't care about me!" I start to cry again, "it's all about work. And now he brings this… this… home and it's the first thing he's says to me in weeks!"

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder as I sob into my hands.

"What happened to your mom?" he asks me quietly as he rubs my back.

"She got sick… really sick. The doctors... didn't know what was wrong with her… They couldn't… fix her." I say through sobs, "she… she died… in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry Trinity…" he tightens his hold on me and I rest my head in his lap curling into a ball. He runs his fingers through my hair. He soothes me until I finally stop crying. I sit back up and he tucks my hair behind my ear cupping my cheek and wiping my tear stained cheeks.

I gather enough courage and look up into his eyes. I notice them widen a bit.

"What..?" I sniffle.

"Did you know your eyes…" he starts his hand still caressing my cheek, "They turn a deeper blue when you've been crying."

I look away embarrassed. My cheeks turning crimson.

"No… no they're beautiful Trinity." He pulls my chin up to look at him again.

"Th.. thank you.." I stutter. I feel him lean in closer to me. My stomach flutters instantly with butterflies. I squeeze my eyes shut.

His lips gently lock against mine. His lips are so soft… he leans back and I open my eyes. His face is pink from his cheeks to his ears and my mouth quirks up into a smirk.

"You're really cute when you're blushing Eren," I laugh a bit and lean in close pecking his lips.

He looks a little shocked at first. Then he smirks slyly.

"You look cute all the time Trinity," he inches closer to me. I inch back as my back falls against the bed and he slowly moves over me.

I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down to me. I kiss him roughly. And he returns it just as hard.

I don't know what I'm doing right now, but Eren makes me feel a whole lot better. That's all I know. I _need _him right now.

My hands move up and around his neck my fingers lacing through his chocolate brown hair. He gently bites my bottom lip and I gasp giving him access to my mouth. He takes full advantage and slips his tongue in exploring my mouth.

I gently tug at his hair as he kisses my jaw back to my ear. He nibbles at my lobe and I moan quietly in response. He kisses down to my neck, nibbling, licking, and sucking all the while making my mind go crazy. I reach down and grab one of his hands from my side guiding it up and into my shirt.

He's hesitant at first but then firmly grasps my left breast in his hand. I moan in delight at his touch. I run my fingers along the edge of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. I run my fingers down his body from his chest to his perfect abs. He isn't super buff, he's perfectly toned. I groan and pull him up from my neck to crash my lips hard against his once again.

His hands leave my body only to pull my shirt off. As soon as it hits the ground they are on me again. His forefinger trails along the line of my bra over my breasts. Teasing me and sending shivers up my spine. He slowly slips his finger inside the cup pulling it down to expose my hardened nipple. He circles it with his finger.

"Erreenn.." I moan. He smirks and lowers his mouth to kiss my chest gently. While doing this his other hand quickly finds the clasp on my back and releases it. He pulls my bra off and his mouth is around my nipple licking and teasing. I moan in gratitude and he groans against my chest grinding his hips against mine.

My hands trail down his body. My fingers fumble with the button to his pants he helps me and pulls his pants off quickly. My hand finds his member pressing hard against his boxers. I run my fingers up his shaft teasingly through the tight fabric.

"Hnnnn… Trinity" he moans my name breathlessly as I feel him twitch beneath my touch. He kisses down my body, kissing my stomach down to the edge of my pants. I squirm a bit, bucking my hips forward. His fingers trace the sides of my sweatpants as he hooks them beneath the band. He slowly pulls them down.

He kisses along my right thigh trailing my skin as the fabric exposes it. He kisses all the way down to my ankle as he drops my pants to the floor. He continues back up my left leg. As he reaches my thigh he slowly kisses inwards closer to my sex.

I moan and tug on his hair while my head tilts back. His hands rub up and down my thighs as he then moves up and kisses just at the top of my panties. I feel his teeth against my skin and look down.

My breath hitches as I watch him take my underwear in his mouth and he pulls them down and off my body.

"Eren.." I moan.

"Hmm…" he hums coming up and kissing me, "What is it Trinity?"

I blush a bright red, "That… that was so hot…" I turn my face away.

He laughs huskily, "Don't," he kisses my jaw while reaching his hand up to grab my chin, "be," he kisses closer to my lips, "shy," he turns my head to face him and kisses me on the lips.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to, okay?" he soothes my nerves. I look up into his hazy green eyes and nod.

He moves back down to kissing my neck and I moan. This feels so good…

"Ahhh!" I say loudly as his fingers rub against my clit, slowly in a circle motion.

He groans into my neck and kisses down taking one of my nipples into his mouth. His fingers slide down and the tip of his index finger slowly presses against my entrance.

"You're so wet Trinity…" he moans as he presses it into me. My head tilts back as I feel his finger inside me gently prodding.

He then slips a second finger in and I buck my hips up to meet the rhythm of his pumping hand.

"Err… oooo!" I stifle my moans with a hand as he starts to flick his tongue against my clit.

"St… stop," I say breathlessly, "Eren… I… I want you."

He instantly removes his fingers and lifts his head up looking into my half lidded eyes. He slowly crawls over me and kisses me gently against my lips.

"What do you want from me Trinity?" he asks as he looks down on me.

"I want all of you…" I say as I catch my breath, "I _need _you Eren."

His eyes go wide at my words. And then his face softens. I slowly pull his boxers from his body and throw them on top of our clothes on the ground. I cup his face in my hands and bring his lips closer to mine.

Our lips clash together in a passionate kiss. I forget about everything. I forget about my dad. I forget about school. I lose myself and find myself completely in Eren. In this moment. In this kiss. I feel complete.

He breaks our contact and looks down at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say as I wrap my legs around his waist.

He kisses me gently as he lowers his body closer to mine. I feel him rub himself against my sex. I moan into him, raising my hips to increase the friction. He lowers his hand and guides the head of his penis to my entrance. His other hand is bracing him against the bed, making sure his full weight is not on top of me.

He slowly pushes himself inside of me. I gasp as he stretches me open. My nails dig into his back. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel pain. He groans as he fully sheaths himself inside of me.

We stay still in this position. He gently kisses me. As tears prick at my eyes.

"Are you okay to start moving on?" he says as he gently kisses my nose.

I nod and wrap my arms around him tighter as he slowly pulls out and presses himself back in. Pain soon turns to pleasure as he continues rocking his hips against mine.

"Eren..." I moan his name, "That feels… so good."

"Trinity…" he moans into my neck as he presses his forehead to my shoulder.

His pace starts to quicken and I raise my hips to meet his thrusts. A tightness starts to build in me. My moans come faster and my heartbeat races. My mind is whirling.

My vision starts to blur, my head tilts back as I feel myself tighten around him. He groans long and low.

"Trinity… I… I'm gonna…" he pants.

"I'm so close… Eren... please!" I moan loudly, I grip into his back with my nails trailing them down his back.

My vision goes white as he pushes me over the edge. I fall into a deep breathtaking orgasm. My body spasms beneath him. I feel him twitch and soon his thrusts become sloppy. He pulls out and I gasp at the loss of him inside me as my body twitches. He rubs himself quickly with his hand and soon cums all over my stomach. He releases a large load onto me and I can't help but feel completely erotic.

My breathing pattern slowly returns to normal as I smile at him. He's sitting back on his knees. His chest rising and falling. His head tilted back.

I slowly reach next to my bed for the towel I used earlier after my shower and I wipe the evidence of his orgasm from my body. After I finish I pull him down on top of me into a hug. We lay like this, neither of us willing to break the soothing silence. I feel his breath against my chest begin to slow as he falls asleep. I run my fingers through his messy hair slowly.

I close my tired eyes and give in to the exhausted aches of my body. My breathing slows to match with Eren and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Eeeep! I honestly didn't expect this to come out of me. Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be released Monday, unless I get some encouragement to do otherwise! **

**Special thanks to user mmt99 ! You're so sweet. And I totally agree! Everyone makes Jean out to be an ass, and I love Jean! So I decided to have him turn around and be a total sweetheart deep inside. And don't worry! There will be plenty more of him in this story.**

**Oh yeah, again:**

_**I don't own any of the characters from SNK. I only own my OC Trinity. And this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Trinity…" I hear someone calling my name.

"Trinity, I have to go. We have to go to school," I slowly open my eyes and stare into bright green ones.

I yawn groggily and release myself from him rolling over and pulling the blanket over my head.

I hear him laugh as he tugs at the blanket.

"Come on ya lazy bum," he gently kisses my forehead, "I hope I see you at school today." He stands and leaves.

I sigh quietly and sit up. I lazily turn my head to look at the time.

6:30am.

I groan and stand. My legs feel weak and I feel a soreness between my legs. Dammit…

After taking a shower I brush my teeth and throw on my uniform. I grab my books and head out the door.

* * *

"Trinity!" I hear Jean yell from behind me.

I turn around and smile brightly, "Hey Jean!"

He hugs me tightly and then holds me at arms length.

"Where were you yesterday? Why didn't you text me back?"

"I'm fine Jean…" I sigh lightly, "I just didn't feel good. Did I miss anything?"

He eyes me for a lingering second.

"What?" I ask averting my eyes.

"You look different…" he says, "Did you lay out yesterday or something?"

A blush crawls up into my cheeks, "No, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Well, whatever you did," he smiles and ruffles my hair, "It works for you. You look beautiful."

My cheeks are on fire now. "U… I… hum…" I can't find my words.

Jean laughs and then grabs my hand pulling me with him, "Come on Trin, we're gonna be late for class."

* * *

After school I wait outside for Jean. He wanted to go and get some food.

I'm concentrated on a game on my phone, I'm so close to beating my high score.

"Wahhhh!" I yell startled as I'm lunged forward from a hug from behind me.

"Hey Trinity," I hear Eren whisper into my ear before he starts laughing.

I bring my hands down to his that are wrapped around my waist.

"Are you going to make a habit of scaring the crap out of me?" I say jokingly as my nerves calm down.

"Hmmm…" he hums into the back of my neck, "Maybe." He moves my hair away from my neck and kisses my neck sending chills down my spine.

"W.. what are you doing!?" I say as I stifle I quiet moan.

He releases me and turns me around to face him, "Nothing. What ya doing? Wanna come over?"

"I made plans with Jean…" I say as I look away from his green stare, "Sorry… I'm free tomorrow? We can hangout tomorrow night?"

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and look up into honey colored eyes.

"What's going on here? Jaeger pestering you Trin?" Jean smirks slightly.

"No, Jean… I was just telling him that we could hangout tomorrow because I made plans with you today." I jab him in his side causing him to jump back. I laugh and notice the smirk on Eren's mouth.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then Trinity," Eren says as he steps forward and hugs me. He hugs me for a little longer than usually.

"Okay…" I say as I pat his back with my hand, "You can let go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

He releases me, "Alright, text me if horseface over here gets boring, I'll come save you."

"You little…." Jean says through gritted teeth. I grab hold of his arm and pull him towards his car as Eren walks away laughing.

* * *

"So…" Jean begins through a bite of food, "What happened yesterday?"

I play with the fries on my plate, "My dad brought this chick home. It's a long story."

"I've got time," he says and reaches a hand out to me, "If you don't want to tell me right now that's fine," he smiles, "But I will get you to tell me why you're all glowy. You did something. I'm going to figure it out." His smile grows into a smirk.

"Jean!" I slap his hand away playfully, "I told you I didn't do anything different!" my cheeks feel like they are on fire.

"I can tell when you're lying," he narrows his eyes at me, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

I pick up some fries and shove them in his mouth, "Shut up, Jean."

He quickly chews and swallows the fries and just looks down with a smirk on his face and continues eating.

* * *

I run into my house and as soon as I am inside I quickly start taking my uniform off. When I get to my room I throw my shirt on the bed and take off the rest of my uniform throwing it to the ground.

Jean is waiting outside. I didn't want to go over to his house in my uniform so we made a stop at home.

I hop on one foot as I pull up my jeans. I throw on a band tee and a gray cardigan. I tie my converse before I hear my phone buzzing.

"What Jean!?" I say with a sigh as I make my way downstairs.

"Are ya done? I said you have five minutes, I'm going to leave you here." I can practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"Don't leave! I'm coming out right now!" I push open the door to see Jean pulling out of my driveway. That little shit!

I take off full sprint towards his car. I can hear him laughing as I approach. I yank the passenger side door open and hop in just as the car takes off down the street towards his house.

"You asshole!" I punch him as hard as I can in the arm.

He laughs, "Hey! No distracting the driver! Do you want to kill us!?"

"I want to kill you!" I sit back against the seat with a groan. I feel the pain between my legs start to subside. I know it's not from running to the car…

* * *

I sit with my legs dangling of the bed on either side of Jean while he sits on the floor leaning against his bed.

"There is no way I'm letting you beat me at my favorite racing game!" he says angrily as he boosts his car forward in the game.

"Scared of a girl beating you Jeeaaannnn." I drag his name out teasingly.

"Tch." He huffs, "Yeah right."

I speed quickly around the corner and see Jean just a little further in front of me. The finish line is approaching fast. I have a boost. I creep up as close as I can and I use it last second. I zoom past Jean and across the finish line.

"What!?" Jean yells in frustration.

I laugh hysterically as I throw my hands up in the air, "Yes! In your face… Ahhhh!"

I feel my left leg get tugged and I'm pulled to the ground. Jean is quickly on top of me tickling my sides.

"St… stop it!" I say through laughing fits, "Don't! Don't… be a… sore loser!"

He just smirks and continues his playful attack.

I bring my knee up and knee him in the butt with a little too much force. His face lunges closer to mine. We both stop moving as our breath hitches in sync.

I feel his breath on my face as I stare into his eyes. He looks surprised at first and then… nervous? My cheeks start to feel warm. I tilt my head slightly and lean up.

"Jean!" we suddenly hear a female voice from the doorway.

Jean quickly removes himself from me and stands running his fingers through his hair. I sit up and stand quickly brushing myself off. My cheeks must be as red as a tomato right now… I keep my gaze at the floor.

"Wh.. what is it mom?" Jean asks.

"I.. I was checking if you guys were hungry… or thirsty." She says and then laughs lightly, "Sweetie, no need to be shy. I was a teenager once too."

"Mom…" Jean says annoyed.

I look up and smile shyly.

"So are you guys hungry?" she asks with a bright smile.

"No.. no thank you Mrs. Kirschtein" I say quietly.

"If we need anything we'll get it ourselves," Jean says.

"Alright," his mom says, "Behave you two." She smiles and winks at us. I bring my hands up to my cheeks as she walks away.

Jean lets out a ragged sigh, "Perfect timing huh?" he chuckles softly.

"That was so embarrassing…" I hide my face in my hands.

He laughs again before closing the distance between us and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I drop my hands resting my cheek against his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. My heart begins to pound in my chest.

I feel Jean kiss my head and I pull back and look at him curiously.

"What?" he asks as his cheeks turn a light pink and he furrows his brow looking away.

"That was way too cute for you." I laugh.

"Shut up!" he says as he shoves me gently. A smirk slowly crawls across his face.

He is looking away with a hand on the back of his neck. He looks way too damn cute right now. It's weird seeing him all embarrassed and flustered.

"Wanna try and beat the champ at your 'favorite game'" I say with a smirk as I walk back to the bed picking up the controller.

"Oh, you're on!" he says excitedly as he takes his place back on the floor beneath me.

* * *

After eating dinner we went back into Jean's room closing the door. We don't need his mom busting in on us again unannounced. Jean and I are laying down on his bed watching the movie he chose. It's some action movie. My mind isn't exactly on the movie right now. I'm more focused on how close Jean is to me.

We aren't spooning, but are pretty close. He has his head propped in his hand with his elbow on a pillow so that he can see over my head. I'm pretty much mimicking his form. I have a bowl of popcorn in front of me by my stomach. He reaches over me slowly and grabs some. His arm brushes against my side.

"Mm.." a slight moan escapes my lips. I quickly bring a hand up to my mouth. Why the hell did I just moan. He barely touched me… I feel him tense behind me.

"I… I'm sorry!" I say quickly as I move to get up.

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me up against him. My back against his chest.

"It's okay," he says into my ear, "Let's finish watching the movie, then I'll take you home."

"O.. okay." I say quietly as I lay my head down against his arm.

His arm lays lazily over my side. His thumb circles slowly over my hip. I try to stay focused on the movie, but his touch is like fire against me. Am I getting turned on…?

No… no it's just because he's so close. He's just making me hot literally.

I feel him shift slightly behind me and feel his breath closer to my neck. My breath hitches.

"Je… annnnn," I practically purr as I feel his lips against my neck.

"I'll stop if you want me to…" he says before kissing my neck again.

My body starts to relax. I gently push myself back against him.

"Hmnn.." Jean groans into my neck. His hand moves up my body and to me breast cupping it softly.

I lean into him feeling him grow hard against my backside. I light moan escapes me.

He slowly kisses up my jaw and I slowly turn my body to lay on my back. He leans over me and kisses me softly against my lips. He is being so gentle…

I bring my hands up and run them through his soft hair. He brings one hand down to my side gently caressing me while his other braces himself against the bed.

"Jean…" I say breathlessly when our lips part.

"Trinity, you are so beautiful…" he smiles sweetly while looking at me.

My cheeks turn pink and I look away shyly. It feels like butterflies are fluttering away restlessly in my stomach. I'm really enjoying this. Jean is being so sweet. I don't want to ruin this…

"Jean… maybe we should stop." I say suddenly.

"Why?" he says surprised, "I mean… nevermind. You don't have to answer that." He furrows his brow slightly and sits up leaning against the wall. He grabs a pillow placing it over his lap.

"I'm sorry!" I say quickly as I look away.

"It's fine," he says as he shifts. He must be really turned on right now… I look up at him and he's looking to the side. His profile looks so handsome…

I start to feel kind of guilty. I just turned him on and now he's gotta deal with… an idea crosses my mind. Should I help him with it? I mean… I'm too sore for anything with Jean right now… which he doesn't even know… but I can help him right?

My body moves closer to Jean and I reach out grabbing the pillow from his lap. He turns his head quickly to look at.

"Trinity?" he questions. I stay silent as I reach forward.

"Wh… ahh…" he moans as I rub my hand against his cock through his pants, "You… don't have to," he says as he looks down at me biting his lip gently. His cheeks are red.

"I…" I start, "I want to Jean. Is that okay?" I look back up into his golden eyes that are now half lidded. He nods.

I unbutton his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. I wrap my fingers gently around his hard member running my fingers upward. He twitches in my hand.

Jean is pretty big… I think to myself as I continue I bring my face closer. I lick from the bottom to the tip kissing his head softly.

"Trinity…" he moans as his head tilts back.

I moan lightly as I take him into my mouth. I've never done this before, but I've heard stories.

I start to bob my head up and down. He brushes my hair back and out of my face and gently runs his fingers into my hair. He doesn't put any force against me. He's letting me do what I want. I feel him against the top of my mouth and I moan knowing I'm giving him pleasure. My mouth vibrates around his cock.

"Oh… fuck." He says through gritted teeth. His fingers press gently against my head.

One of my hands move up and down the base of his cock quickening in pace. I feel his body start to tense.

"Trin... Trinity…" he moans, "You're going to… to.. make me cum!"

I moan again, this time his grips some of my hair into his hand and he gently bucks his hips forward pushing him further into my mouth. I feel him release into my mouth as I try to keep his cum inside my mouth.

He breathes heavily as I feel him relax and lean back against the wall. He releases my head and I come up. I swallow what I had in my mouth tasting the sweet saltiness and catch my breath.

"Did you…" be looks at me his eyes wide, "Did… this really just happen?"

My cheeks turn red as I look down embarrassed. I really actually enjoyed pleasuring Jean…

"That was…" he says as I hear him breath out, "Amazing."

I look up surprise in my eyes. He's looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Really?" I question quietly.

"Yes," he moves closer to me tilting my chin up, "you were so beautiful. That was really…" I can see him searching for the right word, "wonderful, thank you." He kisses me then sweetly.

We separate and sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I did turn you on. It wouldn't be nice of me to leave you…" I smirk slightly, "Hanging."

He laughs nervously, "Well, thanks."

"No smartass remark?" I say as I pretend to be shocked, "I must have a magical power or something. You're a changed man!"

"Shut up…" he says as he smirks, "You better not tell anyone, or they will all be asking for your magical blowjob."

"Jean!" I say as I smack his chest lightly.

He laughs, "It's late…" he says as he looks at the watch on his wrist, "Did you wanna head home?"

"Yeah, I probably should brush my teeth and rinse my mouth…" I look up at him playfully.

"That bad huh?" he says and then smirks, "Makes me wonder how you'll taste."

My mouth drops open as I feel a surge run through my body and straight down there… I stare at him. I can't believe he said that! It was actually… really sexy.

He brings a hand up to my chin and closes my mouth, "Trying to catch flies?" he laughs as he ruffles my hair.

* * *

Jean walks me to my door. I turn around to face him.

"I had fun today," I say to him as I look into his golden eyes the moonlight reflecting in them beautifully.

"Me too, uh…" he rubs his neck nervously, "So… I was wondering," my eyebrows lift slightly as he continues, "Would you want to go to the winter formal with me? I know it's a while away… and nobody is really asking people yet… but I don't want anyone else to ask you before I do."

I stand there in shock. He wants me to be his date? Jean…

"Yes, I'd love to," I feel the words leave my mouth before I can think.

He smiles brightly then and pulls me into a hug. He pulls back slightly and then kisses me sweetly.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class?" he says as he starts to walk away.

I nod and stand in shock for a moment, "Yeah, I'll see ya." I turn and go inside and watch from the window as he drives away.

I clutch my stomach as I lean against the wall and slowly slide down to the floor.

Why am I feeling guilty right now?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So guys! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Seeing some sweet Jean. Ah! Makes me happy. Things got a little hot... heh (; **

**So why do you guys think Trinity is feeling guilty after such a great day with Jean? Who do you think she will end up with? **

**Oh! If you guys want me to write anything into my story I will take requests. Ex. If you want more smut, or dates. Whatever you guys can think of, I'll try and fit it in! I like to know what you guys are thinking. (:**

_**Again, I do not own any of the characters from SNK. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Jean has his hands over my eyes as we walk to who knows where. I can't tell because I can't see, obviously.

"Jean where are we going? We've been walking for forever now." I huff as I take another step forward. We were out in a random field. I knew that much because he asked me to meet him here at seven. I went home, got changed, took a bus and then walked to the edge of the field meeting him. And well here we are.

"Shh…" he says, "Just a little further."

"This isn't funny," I say as I feel my stomach twist nervously. I hear what sounds like water rushing and crashing against something, my nose stings with the scent of saltiness… the ocean?

"It's not supposed to be funny… stupid." He laughs.

We come to a stop and he leans in close to my ear.

"You ready?" he whispers as a smile creeps across my face I nod. He drops his hands.

I blink a few times. My eyes adjusting. My mouth drops open as I take in the view. The sky is painted beautiful shades of pink, orange, and yellow. The reflection of the sun sparkles brightly against the water. My eyes wander down as I watch the waves crash against the rocks below me.

My breath hitches, and my body tenses as soon as I realize how close to the edge I am. I instinctively take a step back and feel Jean's chest against my back. He wraps his arms around my waist and I sigh with relief.

"I wouldn't let you fall," he whispers in my ear, "I'll only let you fall, Trinity, if you're falling for me."

"Jean…" I whisper, "Your so—"

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZ**

I wake up suddenly sitting straight up in my bed. My phone's alarm going off next to me. I reach over and quickly silence my phone with a heavy groan as I lay back down in my bed.

"What. The. Fuck." I say to myself as I throw my arm across my face. That was a… _great _dream. My heart is pounding as my breathing returns to normal.

I decide I better get ready for school and get up and return to my usual routine.

* * *

I have gym with Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Jean. I've come to learn a few other students names. There are Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Ymir, and Christa. Sasha and Connie are here too. I don't know how we all ended up in the same gym class, but we did. I've always enjoyed gym, and so do the others mostly besides Sasha, Connie, Armin, and Christa.

Today we were playing volleyball. Jean and Eren are captains and it's time to pick teams. The order they have to pick in is boy, girl alternating. Eren won the game of rock, paper, scissors so he gets to choose first.

"Bert," he says as he waves to the tall man. Bert walks slowly over to stand behind Eren, he always seems so nervous…

"Reiner," Jean says with his arms crossed. Reiner smirks and goes to stand behind Jean as he shoves Bert in the arm. Earning him an uneasy glare from the tall brunette.

Eren has to pick a girl now. He looks between Mikasa and me. I raise an eyebrow. Is he really contemplating picking me over her? She'll kill him.

"Mikasa," he says almost letting a sigh escape his lips, but he catches himself. She walks past him punching him in the arm before taking her place behind Bert. She knew he was thinking about picking me.

"Trinity," Jean smirks slyly as he looks over to the brunette his green eyes glaring into his golden orbs.

I walk quietly past them slapping Reiner's hand as I took my place behind him. Everyone knows volleyball is my favorite sport. We have a pretty solid team right now.

"Armin," Eren says and the blonde runs quickly to Mikasa's side.

"Baldy," Jean says.

"Oi! I have a name horse!" Connie says annoyed with Jean's nickname.

"Ymir," Eren speaks before the two boys can continue bickering.

"Annie," Jean picks the cold blonde, rather than the sweet one. I don't know why, but I always felt uneasy around Annie. She always has a cold demeanor.

"Christa," Eren chooses the short blonde and she runs to Ymir's side grinning brightly. Those two are always together.

"Why am I always chosen last!" Sasha says looking defeated.

"Because you're lazy potato girl," Jean says teasingly.

"Jean! Why are you so mean!" she pouts as we all make our way to the court.

We had been playing for a while. Each team has won one game. This game is the tie breaker. I serve the ball, jumping up and hitting it midair. It sails over the net with ease. I smirk as my feet touch the ground and I prepare for the ball to come back.

Eren receives my serve sending the ball up into the air for his teammates. Ymir sets to Bert who attempts to spike the ball.

The ball comes flying over the net as Reiner dives down saving it from hitting the ground. The ball comes flying my way and I bump it high enough for someone else to get to it in time. Jean quickly takes initiative and runs under the ball.

"Got it!" he yells as he hits it sending it towards the net. Just as we all thought we were in the clear, Bert jumps up blocking the ball sending it back down to the floor on our side of the net.

"Dammit!" Jean yells angrily. Bert gets a look of horror on his face.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" he starts apologizing.

Jean smirks, "I'll get past you next time," he wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Bert smiles nervously back.

Mikasa serves the ball over the net. It's coming in my direction, but Sasha should easily be able to receive it. If she were paying attention…

"Sasha!" Connie yells from across the court.

The girl being yelled at perks up and send her hands up her fingers brushing against the ball, only sending it full force back and into my face.

I feel myself falling backwards in slow motion as pain shoots through my face. And everything returns to normal as my back crashes against the wooden floor of the gym. Everyone goes silent.

I feel everyone's footsteps approach and look up to see everyone circled around me. I bring a hand to my nose and then look at it. Yupp… I'm bleeding.

"Trinity are you okay?" Jean and Eren ask in unison as they kneel down on either side of me. Then they glare at each other, oh god…

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I hear Sasha cry out from above me somewhere.

I slowly sit up and Jean and Eren both place a hand on my back bracing me, still glaring at each other.

My head starts to pound as I pinch the bridge of my nose slightly tilting my head back. The teacher walks over then and looks down at me.

"She's got to go to the infirmary," he says, "Who can take her?"

"I will!" both of the boys at my sides say in sync.

"I can take her!" Eren hisses across me to Jean as they both lift me to my feet.

"I should take her, you'll just end up dropping her, idiot," Jean retorts.

"I don't want either of you to take me!" I speak up annoyed at their little tirade, "Bert, do you mind walking with me?" I say to the tall boy. His eyes shoot open in surprise.

"Uhm… sure" he says as he walks over to me. I take a few steps before feeling dizzy and tripping over my own two feet. The tall brunette quickly scoops me into his arms.

"Uh… I'll carry you, don't strain yourself," he says with a nervous smile on his face.

"Thank you," I say before I look back at Jean and Eren, both with scowls on their faces. I look away as a small smirk crosses my face.

* * *

I woke up in a cot in the infirmary. When did I pass out? I sit up slowly and stand walking out of the small room.

"Ah! Trinity! You're awake!" Mrs. Zoe exclaimed as she pushes up her glasses and approached me.

"Uh, yeah… what time is it?" I ask touching my sensitive nose lightly. There's a small bandage over it.

"Just past two, you can still make it to your last class if you're feeling well enough! How are you feeling? Are you okay? You can stay if you'd like." She smiles almost creepily.

"I'm okay now, just a little sore. I'd like to go to class."

She almost frowns, "Okay! Let me write you a pass." She turns to her desk grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling on it quickly. Instead of signing her name she draws a stick figure with glasses and a crazy ponytail. I smile at this. She is one weird person.

"Okay! Here you go!" she turns around quickly handing me the paper.

"Thank you," I say quietly as I make my way to the locker room to change into my normal clothes before returning to class.

I walk into the classroom and everyone is writing notes from the projector. I walk quickly across the class and hand the teacher the pass. She nods and I take my seat next to Jean. I hear silent whispers as I look up and over to see Sasha with puffy eyes and a look of horror on her face. Jesus… she's a wreck. I smile at her trying to let her know I'm okay. And she slowly smiles and then turns around to take more notes.

I pull out my spiral and turn to a fresh page and start writing down the notes. It's not long before I feel a jab at my side and a note is plopped in front of me.

I open it slowly and read the contents.

"_I hope you're alright. That ball hit you pretty hard in the face! ): _

_Are you still down to hangout today? If not it's totally fine._

_-Eren"_

I look up and find Eren's green gaze. I nod and smile letting him know our plans are still in motion. He smiles back before returning to his work.

I hear a sigh from my side and look over to an annoyed Jean.

"What?" I whisper.

"Nothing." He says with a monotone voice.

I lift my eyebrow as I look at him. He just shakes me off and continues taking notes.

Okay…

I face forward and focus on the screen the rest of the class period.

* * *

I'm walking home with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. The three are talking about some story they read in English that I missed.

My mind wanders and I think about Jean… is he mad at me? I pull put my phone and send him a quick text.

_To Jean:_

_Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?_

I send it as I bump into someone.

I look up and my blue eyes meet green.

"Who are you texting?" he asks curiously.

I scrunch my brow together, "No one, it's none of your business."

He quickly grabs my phone from me holding it up in the air, "Oh yeah?" he smirks.

"Eren!" I yell as I try to jump and grab my phone, "Give it back!"

He laughs, "Ya texting your boyfriendddd?" he teases.

"No!" I say with a sigh, "I'm not texting Jean!"

As soon as his name left my lips I covered my mouth and stopped my movements. What did I just say?

Eren is still in front of me. His arm slowly lowers and he hands me back my phone.

"I just remembered I have a lot of chores to do," he says quietly, "We should hangout some other time."

He says this quickly and turns on his heel as he takes off towards his house. I stand there in shock.

"Eren!" I yell after him but it's too late. He's too far away to hear me.

"Fuck!" I hiss as my gut twists with guilt once again, I slowly turn and make my way home.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This chapter is on the shorter side, I know, but I try to keep my longer chapters for Monday's release. What do you guys think so far? Who do you think Trinity will end up with? It's still anyone's ball game. c;**

**So I've decided, I'll probably be posting a new chapter every Monday and Wednesday. I don't know why, but that seems to get all my writing needs out of the way and it seems to work for me. So I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! I have noticed I like a lot of drama in my writing... good thing or is it too much for you guys? Let me know! Reviews are helpful! And they keep me going!**

**I'm thinking I may start taking requests for some new stories. So if you would like me to write you anything personally, if you have any ideas, but just don't know how to write it, feel free to ask me! I'll do my best to please you! (: **

_**I do not own any of the characters from SNK.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: There will be a lot of foul language in this chapter along with smut. You've been warned. My story is rated M for a reason. **

* * *

"I should call Eren, right?" I questioned myself as I lay in the grass in my backyard.

I fiddle with my phone in my hands. The look on Eren's face when I said Jean's name flashed in my mind. He was definitely hurt, but why? Jean and I aren't even going out. Why did I say his name?

"Maybe I like Jean…" I shake my head, "No, I do like Jean, not maybe."

I huff and close my eyes and wrap myself in my arms. Why am I so confused…?

"Do I like Eren too?" I furrow my brow. I feel the nervous butterflies flutter. Do I?

I roll over onto my stomach and rest my head in my hands. My palms on my forehead, and my fingers just brushing through the edge of my hair.

"I think I may like Eren too…" I say quietly.

I move my arms down to my sides and lay my cheek against the grass.

**BzzzzzzZz **

I look at my phone in a hurry.

_From Eren: _

_Hey, I'm coming over. I need to talk to you._

I sit up quickly and then stand.

_To Eren:_

_Okay, just come in, the front door is unlocked. I'll be in my room._

I run inside and up my steps. I look in my mirror and what I'm wearing. My heart flutters as I realize I'm wearing the hoodie Eren gave me the night of Jean's party. Should I change? I shake my head. I don't have time for that. I decide to take off his hoodie, throwing it in my hamper. I run my fingers through my hair and try to find something to keep myself busy.

I grab a book from my shelf and open to a random page. I've read all these books multiple times so it's not like I have to start from the beginning.

I hear the front door open and close. I hear the familiar footsteps ascending the stairs. My heartbeat gets faster as I hear him approaching my room.

"Hey," Eren says as he enters my room.

I try to act nonchalant and sit up closing the book and placing it on my side table. My fingers slip and the book falls to the floor. I quickly reach for it and place it on the table. I'm so dumb.

"Hey Eren," I say while my cheeks start to turn a light shade of pink. I pat down on the bed next to me, hoping he'll take the hint and come sit down. He does.

"About earlier…" he turns and looks at me, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I know you and Jean aren't dating, and I…"

I stay quiet as he tries to find his words. I find myself reaching out to him and grabbing hold of his hand, I squeeze it reassuringly.

"Trinity," his beautiful green eyes find my blue ones, "I like you. Not in just a friend way. I like you more than a friend. I've felt this way for a while."

My mind wanders as he keeps talking. What should I say? Should I say anything? What should I do? I'm going to the winter formal with Jean… I'm confused.

"Trinity?" I'm shaken from my thoughts and look back to Eren.

I feel my body moving before I seriously thought about what I was doing.

I crash my lips hard against Eren's and he lays back against my bed. I straddle him, my legs on either side of him while I continue to kiss him.

I begin to trail kisses down to his neck as I nibble a sensitive part, earning a groan bubbling up from his throat.

"Trinity," his hands grip tighter at my waist, "What… hnnnmm… are you doing?" he asks.

I stay silent as I continue my kissing. I reach down and pull at the edge of his shirt bringing it up and I pull it off of his body. My hands trail up his body, from his abs, to his chest, and up to his shoulders. I feel his body radiating heat under my touch. I grin.

I move my hips slowly, grinding myself against his already hardened bulge. He rocks his hips with mine creating more friction and I gasp.

"Are you teasing me Trinity?" he asks and I can't help but smirk at the devilish tone in his voice.

"Maybe," I say as I rock my hips again. His lips curl up into a smirk.

"You shouldn't do that," he bucks his hips up and I feel a moan threatening to escape from my lips.

"Why?" I ask innocently, "What are you going to do about it?" I run my hands up to his chest as I lean in closer to him.

He doesn't say another word before he flips me over onto my back and he grabs my wrists between one hand and places them above my head. I wiggle underneath him as I try to break free, but he is strong.

"This," he says as he leans down and attacks my neck. Kissing, suckling, biting, and teasing me. I groan.

"Ereennn," I say between panting, "Please…"

"Please what Trinity?" he breaks away and looks down into my half lidded eyes. Eren is extremely sexy right now… I don't know why I'm so turned on by him dominating me, but I'm ready to submit to him…

"Please…" I say as my cheeks warm up, "Please make me cum."

"You want to cum?" he teases, "Tell me how you'd like me to help you do that, kitten."

Kitten? I don't know why, but I felt my entire body surge with what felt like electricity when I heard him call me that.

He smirks, "Do you like it when I call you Kitten?" he implores. I nod.

"Well, Kitten, I want to hear you purr," he says as he releases my hands, "Keep them up there."

I do as I'm told. This is so different than the first time we had sex… it's a totally different side of Eren that I didn't even know existed… my shirt is taken off and thrown to the floor. Next my pants are pulled off. Eren takes his own off. I feel anxious as I wait.

"On your stomach," I look up at Eren as he says it, "Flip over."

I roll over onto my stomach, just as I get comfortable, I feel his hands at my hips lifting my ass into the air. My breath hitches.

"Are you gonna be a good kitten?" he says huskily into my ear as he bends over my body. I nod.

"Say it," he demands.

"Yes," I start, "I'll be a good kitt…!"

I'm cut off as I feel his fingers brush against my panties. I moan as my hands grip into my sheets.

"You're already so wet for me, Kitten," he says with a groan, he pulls down my panties with a single finger, trailing it straight down my butt. I feel it brush against my back entrance and my body stiffens. He continues trailing down and shoves his finger inside the wet entrance of my sex.

"Eren…" I breathe out his name as he pumps his finger in and out of me.

"Hmmnn…" he moans, "You're beautiful like this. So submissive."

"Please Eren," I moan out as he puts another finger in, "Please fuck me."

"I already am fucking you, Kitten," he teases, "I'm fucking you with my fingers."

"I…" I moan loudly as he brushes his fingers against me perfectly, "I want your dick inside of me."

"Mmmnn… I like it when you beg," he groans and I hear him adjust himself behind me.

I feel his fingers leave my body only to be replaced quickly with his hard cock. I muffle my scream in my pillow as he stays still inside me.

He is slow as he pulls himself out and pushes back in. He has a hand at the small of my back and one on my ass. I move myself back against him as he pushes himself inside me again, this time forcing him deeper inside me.

"Erennn," I moan his name.

"Yes, Kitten. Purr my name," he groans as he picks up his pace. I feel myself tightening around him. I try to keep my eyes open, but I can't. I feel my head going light as I get closer to climax.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Kitten?" he says as he leans over my body pushing himself deeper, and faster.

"Yessssss," I hiss out. He reaches an arm around my body and starts to rub my clit with a finger. This pushes me over the edge.

I scream out his name as I feel my body shake and break underneath him. My heart races as I try to catch my breath. My mind is numb as I feel him pound into me.

"Fuckkk," he hissed through clenched teeth, "I'm going to… fuckkk."

I somehow manage to grab my shirt from the floor, and throw it back at him. I feel him leave my body and I gasp at the emptiness I'm feeling. I turn around, laying on my back as I watch Eren, kneeling above me pumping his cock with his fist. His head tilts back as he cums hard into my shirt.

My breathing is still erratic as he rolls up my shirt tossing it to the floor. He lays down next to me pulling me close.

"Eren," I start as I look up to his face, his eyes are closed but I hear him hum letting me know he's listening, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" he says as his eyes slowly open.

"Well…" my cheeks heat up, "You were so dominating… not that I didn't like it, I loved it actually." I look away embarrassed.

He chuckles, "Well, I am a boy, kitten." He teases. I know what he's trying to say… most guys at this age are found on the computer late at night…

"I like it when you call me that," I say before thinking, "I… I mean… just.."

He laughs harder, "You're so easily flustered, calm down." He runs his fingers through my hair.

I nuzzle up closer to him.

"So," he starts, "What is this… what are we?"

My stomach does a few flips… what should I say? I furrow my brow and think.

I like Eren, I do, but I don't know if I want to be with him. I don't really see us dating and going out. I really enjoy this physical relationship…

I like Jean too… I can see myself with Jean, but if he found out me and Eren… he wouldn't talk to me.

"Eren…" I try to find the right words, "I like Jean. I like you too, but…" I feel him tense beneath me. Should I keep going? He stays silent.

"I don't know what we are." I say quietly.

He releases a breath, "Okay," he releases his hold from me and sits up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, "Then we can't continue this."

I sit up and pull my knees up to my chest, "I really enjoy it though…"

"I do too…" he trails off, "But you don't know what you want. I know I like you, but if you want to date Jean, we can't do this. If you want to be with him, more than you want to be with me. Then tell me now before I fall even harder for you."

My chest tightens. I can feel the hurt hidden in his tone, but I can't keep leading him on. It's not right.

"I'm sorry Eren…" I say. He stands and puts his clothes back on. When he is finished getting dressed he turns back to look at me.

"It was fun, Kitten," he says as he leans in and kisses my forehead before he turns and leaves. My stomach twists as I hear his footsteps leave down the hallway, I hear him descending the stairs, and hear the door open and close. I feel our relationships door slam hard in my face.

I grab my phone and notice I have a text.

_From Jean:_

_No, I'm not mad at you. See you tomorrow at school? :)_

I sigh with some relief, knowing at least he was okay with me. I pull my cover up over my body and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Since that day, surprisingly Eren hasn't made things awkward between us. He still talks to me as if everything is normal. I couldn't be happier. I actually consider Eren to be my best friend.

It's been a month and the weather has gotten much colder. Everyone is starting to notice that Jean and I have a thing for each other, but we haven't made anything official.

I wrap my thick scarf around my neck and snuggle into it as I get ready to leave my house. Everyone wants to go downtown for some concert. I leave my house and hop into Jean's car.

"You look cute," Jean says sweetly while he grabs my hand after setting the car in motion.

"Thank you sir," I smile, "You're not too bad yourself."

He brings my hand up to his lips, "So, are you excited for tonight? This band is supposed to be really good. Connie said Sasha and him are already there and it's packed."

"Yeah, I'm excited. Especially since I get to go with you," I smirk as his cheeks change to a light pink shade.

"You're really cheesy sometimes, you know that?" he says with slight annoyance. I know what makes him tick by now, I enjoy teasing him.

"What?" I say as sarcasm rolls off my tongue, "Me cheesy? Says the one who always says stupid one liners to me."

"Hey! They aren't stupid, and you always fall for them," he furrows his brow, "You like it when I do that, don't lie."

I laugh and he joins me, as we pull into a parking spot. I get out of the car and walk over to Jean and lean up on my toes to kiss him. He places a hand on my cheek. Then when we break the kiss he grabs hold of my hand leading me inside.

"Hey! Trinity! Jean! We're over here!" I hear Sasha yelling obnoxiously over the crowd. We weave our way through and I hug Sasha and then Connie.

"What's up guys?" I try to speak loud enough so that they can hear me.

"We've been here so long! What took you guys?" Connie says as he wraps his arm around Sasha's waist.

"You know girls take forever," Jean says with a smirk. I quickly jab him in the side.

Before we knew it, everyone else arrived. Including a girl I didn't recognize… holding Eren's hand.

"This is Brooke," Eren introduces the girl to each of us.

"Nice to meet you," I say as I reach my hand out for a handshake, "I'm Trinity."

She takes my hand and then moves on seeming uninterested. Okay…

I end up standing next to her when we all get ready for the band to start. Eren is next to her on her other side, and Jean stands next to me.

I shouldn't even care that Eren is here with a girl, I have Jean, but something about this girl bugs me. She has long red hair curled falling just past her boobs, big boobs if I may say, and green eyes, her nose is the perfect shape for her face. She is beyond gorgeous… but she seems like a snob…

"Hey," I hear Jean whisper in my ear. I turn to look at him.

"What?" I ask as I stare into his honey colored eyes.

"You okay?" he asks quietly, "You were just giving Brooke a death glare."

"W…was I?" I ask nervously, then shake it off and smile, "Well can you blame me? She's gorgeous."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," he starts as he leans in closer to my face, "She should be the one worrying, because you are totally captivating." He finishes with a kiss.

"Jean…" my face turns bright red.

He chuckles and wraps an arm around my waist as the band starts to play.

* * *

I grind myself against Jean to the beat of the music. His hands are on my waist and I feel awesome.

Everyone is having such a great time and it makes me happy to see my friends happy. Jean leans down a little and I bring my hands up behind me to wrap around his neck. He kisses my cheek and then whispers in my ear.

"Check out Jaeger right now," he chuckles.

I look over to see Brooke and him practically fucking each other. My blood begins to boil. What the fuck is he doing?

I break away from Jean and walk over to the two of them.

"You guys might want to calm down," I cross my arms, "If you're going to fuck, then you should go find a room."

"Trinity…" Eren says as he holds Brooke around the waist.

"Why the fuck do you care what we do?" Brooke says with a scowl on her face, "We'll fuck wherever we want to."

"Excuse me?" I say angrily, "How about you stop being such a fucking slut and get off my best friend."

"Trinity stop it," Jean says as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You should listen to your boy toy, _kitten,_" she hisses at me.

My jaw clenches as I stare at Eren, my eyes wide. Did he tell her about us?

"Trinity…" Eren speaks up, but it's too late.

My hand stings with pain as I bring it down to my side after slapping Brooke across the face, "Dumb Bitch."

She snarls and turns towards me readying a fist before Eren pulls her back as Jean pulls me back.

"Calm down Trinity!" Jean says to me, "What's wrong with you?"

My body loosens as I watch Eren and Brooke leave. I feel Jean's thumbs wiping my cheeks.

When did I start crying?

"Trinity? What's wrong?" Jean says with concern.

"Nothing, she just annoyed me," I say with a sigh.

"Are you sure that's all?" Jean asks with an eyebrow raised, "We can go if you want."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I take a deep breath, "Let's stay. I don't want to ruin your night."

He looks at me for a second longer before grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowd and out the door back to his car.

"Jean, I said we don't have to leave," I say. He turns around and hugs me tightly. What is he doing?

"As long as I'm with you, my night won't be bad," he smiles, "Plus I have a surprise."

"What?" I say as I look at him confused.

"Just get in the car," he laughs.

* * *

We pull up to a nice hotel. I look over at Jean in the driver's seat next to me.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"I got us a room," he says with a nervous smile, "Obviously I didn't think we would be leaving early, and it would be a pain to have to drive home so late after the concert…"

"Wasn't this expensive?" I ask him.

"I've been saving for a while, it's not like we're staying here for a week Trin," he laughs, "Just tonight, come on." He gets out of the car and I follow him.

Our room is beautiful, with a great view out the window. I stare at the city and feel Jean wrap his arms around my waist behind me.

"This is beautiful Jean…" I whisper.

He kisses my head, "Trin, can I ask you something?"

I turn around in his arms and look up to him, "Yeah, anything Jean."

"Do you like Eren?"

"What? No! Why would you ask me that?" I couldn't believe that's what he wanted to ask me…

"The way you reacted to Brooke and him…" he looks away, "Just kind of seemed like you do."

"Jean…" I bring my hand to his cheek making him look at me, "If I liked Eren, would I do this?"

I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He kisses me back just as much, if not more.

I pull away from him, "I like you Jean, I really like you. Eren is my best friend, I was only trying to protect him."

"Then…" Jean looks nervous, "Be my girlfriend. I want to make it official, I want to know that you're mine and I'm yours. Will you go out with me?"

A small smile runs across my face, "Yes! Of course I want to be your girlfriend!"

He sighs in relief and bends down to kiss me again.

"Took you long enough," I tease him.

"Shut up, let me enjoy this," he smirks against my lips.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! As promised here is the next chapter. Lots of drama. Lots of feels, both mentally and physically... *wink wink***

**So she ends up with Jean! And a new character was introduced, Brooke. I don't know if I want to keep her around or not, we'll see. But I have a lot in store. So stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews, and the follows/favorites. Love you guys!**

_**~ I do not own the characters from SNK. ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I had a very busy weekend and start to my week. **

**So I will more than likely post another chapter very soon, I'm already working on it.**

**This chapter is pretty much purely smutty. **

**I hope you don't mind, no one has really had any complaints about the smut so far, and so I keep writing it... I really enjoy writing smut. I'm sorry. Aha **

**But anywho, again, sorry for the late post! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I groan quietly as I wake up slowly. With my eyes still closed, I shiver and wrap my arms around myself. I reach an arm out next to me as I mindlessly attempt to find my blanket. The fabric brushes against my fingertips and I grab hold and tug.

It doesn't move.

I huff and roll over and open my eyes.

Ah… that's right. I'm in the hotel with Jean.

I stifle a laugh then as I bring a hand to my mouth. Jean is cocooned inside of the blanket. His head just barely peeking out from the blanket's edge. His hair is astray, sticking out at different angles. His mouth lays open slightly as his soft breaths pass his lips.

I sit up on my knees as quietly as possible, attempting to move as little as I can. Jean stirs and I still myself. I lean forward slowly, trying not to wake him up.

I fail to do so as I leaned too far in and find myself falling forward into his chest.

"Uhhhhggghh…" I feel his chest rumble against my cheek. I cover my face quickly with my hands. I feel his arms move around under the blanket. He pulls one out and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"What are you doing?" he grumbles.

I snicker, "Nothing! I was cold and you stole the blankets!"

"Then why didn't you grab some or wake me up?" he says grumpily.

"I tried to grab it, but you're freaking cocooned in the blankets!" I say teasingly, "Wishing to grow into a beautiful butterfly Jeanyyyy?"

"Shut. Up." He then flings the blanket off of his body and over my head. I feel his weight lift from the mattress and hear the soft patter of his feet against the floor.

"Where are you goingggggg?" I groan playfully as I try to find my way out of the blankets.

"To the bathroom, idiot," I hear in response.

I huff as I finally pop my head out of the blanket as I hear the bathroom door click shut.

I look around the room, it's still dark. I wonder what time it is? I reach for my phone on the nightstand and check the time with my back to the bathroom. It's a little past three in the morning. I groan.

I jump as I feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn my head slightly and meet Jean's face on my shoulder. He leans forward to kiss me gently on my lips. My cheeks instantly turn a light shade of pink.

"Baby…" Jean whispers in my ear before gently kissing my neck right below it.

"Hmmm?" I hum as I feel my face getting hotter.

He nibbles lightly at my neck, "Are you okay with this?" he starts to move his hands up my body over the loose fitting shirt he had given me to wear to bed.

"Yes…" I say breathlessly as I lean my body back into him tilting my head back against his shoulder, giving him more access to my neck. I moan lightly as he cups my breast in his hand.

He groans huskily, "I like hearing you moan for me."

"Jean…" I moan his name as a rush runs through my body and straight to my core. His hand moves down and under the shirt lifting it up and over my cool air causes me to shiver slightly. I had taken my bra off before bed so my bare chest is exposed. He lifts the shirt over my head and tosses it off to the side, leaving me in only my panties. His hands run up and down my sides.

He leans back against the headboard pulling me close to him, my back to his chest. His arms wrap around my body as one hand travels back up to my breast while the other stays still at my waist.

I arc my back slightly once his index finger and thumb pinch my hardened nipple between them. My mouth drops open in a gasp. His fingers at my waist dig into my skin slightly as he moans into my ear, nibbling at my earlobe.

His hand at my waist slowly descends making its way to the edge of my underwear, where he runs his fingers across from hip to hip, back and forth trailing across the thin lining, teasing me.

"Jeannn…" I whine as I lift my hips slightly up pushing his fingers into my skin lightly.

"What Trin?" he whispers into my ear. His fingers still trail slightly above where I am dying to feel him touch me.

"You know what," I snap.

I feel his chest rumble as he chuckles behind me, "What do you want me to do?" he sucks on my neck then causing me to moan.

"I… I want…" I try to clear my lust filled head as I feel him smirk against my neck. Is he playing with me?

"Hmm?" he questions when I don't finish my sentence.

I smile to myself, "I want to go to bed." Two can play at that game, I smirk wickedly.

His hands instantly fall to his side and he lifts his head, "What?"

"I wanna go to bed, I'm tired," I fake a yawn as I lift myself from his body. I'm on all fours as I crawl across the bed my ass to him as I reach for the blanket.

"Fine," he grunts as I hear him shift on the bed behind me.

Satisfied I grab the blanket and turn around to lay down in the bed. My jaw drops open slightly as I look at my boyfriend.

Jean is leaning against the headboard to the right of the bed leaving enough space for me to lay comfortably to go to bed. He leans his head back slightly as he smirks.

He's jacking off.

He has his hard member in his hand as he rubs it up and down slowly.

"Wh..what are… what are you doing?" I stutter as I feel my core tighten at the sight of him.

He grunts before replying, "Well, I've gotta get rid of this somehow."

My cheeks flush red and I can't help but stare. I crawl up in front of him and my eyes flicker down and then up to meet his half lidded eyes. My right hand reaches forward only to be met with his free hand grabbing my wrist.

"No…" he drowns out huskily, "No touching."

I bite my bottom lip hard as I whimper, "Why?"

"You're tired right?" he smirks as his eyes flicker to the open side of the bed and back to my hazy blue ones, "Go to sleep." His hand starts to quicken its pace as it rubs up and down his shaft. He bites back a moan as his hips move up thrusting himself into his hand.

I lay down on the open side of the bed and pull the blanket up over my body. Ugh… why does he do this to me!? Now I'm extremely hot and bothered. I shouldn't have teased him… I can feel the wetness between my legs, only becoming worse as I hear moans escape Jean's lips next to me.

I can't go to sleep like this…

One of my hands quickly finds it's way down my body and in between my legs. I rub myself lightly tilting my head back slightly as I moan.

"Fuck… are… you doing?" Jean groans as he tilts his head towards me.

I remove my underwear from my body underneath the blanket. Then bring my hand back up and push a finger inside of my slick entrance.

I smirk as my breath hitches, "Nothing…"

"Bull… shit…" he growls through clenched teeth as he bucks up into his hand.

"Mhmmmm," I hum as I insert another finger, pumping my fingers in and out of my body.

In an instant he reaches over and flings the blanket off of my body exposing me. The sudden shock of cold air embraces my body and my nipples instantly stand erect. I moan as I hear his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of me pleasuring myself.

I turn my head to the side and look up at him with a wicked grin.

His hand tightens around himself as he starts to pump faster, his member throbbing between his fingers.

"Holy… shit…" he moans as his head tilts back against the wall, "That's so… fucking… hot…" he pants his eyes still on me.

"I… have… needs too…" I pant through moans as I hit myself in just the right spot.

Fuck… this situation is making me even more bothered. I lift my hips to match the pace of my fingers as I watch Jean pleasure himself.

"Trinity…" my name escapes his mouth before he bites down on his lip hard. His brow starts to scrunch and I can tell he's close.

"Fuck…" I moan as I bring my other hand down to rub at my clit.

"God… I'm… fuck… Trinity…" Jean tries to form words.

"Jean!" I moan his name loudly as I feel myself approaching climax, "I'm so… close."

He throws his head back as I watch himself unload into his hand. He thrusts into his hand one last time before he completely finishes.

Watching him unwind completely sends me over the edge. I moan out his name one last time before overwhelming pleasure takes over. My body shakes beneath my fingers as I ride through my orgasm.

My eyes blink open slowly as I try to catch my breath. Jean is cleaning himself with a tissue. His chest rising and falling rapidly. He turns to look at me before grabbing another tissue and reaching for my hand. He lifts my hand to his mouth as he sucks on the fingers I used to pleasure myself.

"Mmmm…" he moans around my fingers before pulling them out and wiping them off, "You taste good, baby."

My cheeks heat up as I look away shyly.

Once he finishes cleaning up and disposes the tissues he lays down next to me pulling the covers over our bodies. He wraps an arm around my waist pulling me into him. I rest my head against his chest as I intertwine my legs with his, wrapping an arm around his waist.

After a few minutes of silence I hear Jean sigh.

"That…" he whispers into my hair, "Was the sexiest thing, I've ever seen."

"Shut up Jean," I feel my cheeks begin to warm up once again.

He chuckles, "It was better than any porn I've ever watched."

"Oh. My. God." I huff as I pull myself from him and roll on to my side turning away from him, "You're ridiculous." I can't help but smile.

He wraps his arm back around my waist and pulls me into him spooning me.

"It's true, you're kinky Trin. Didn't know you had it in you," he teases me as he snuggles closer.

"Go to sleeeeeepppp," I groan, "I'm actually tired now," I complain.

He stays silent, but I can just feel the smirk that is running across his face behind me. I yawn slowly before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Well, that was... interesting, I am not really sure what gets into me when I write these things... haha but I hope you liked it. The next chapter, I promise, will get back into the storyline more. I have a few ideas for some interaction between Trin and her father. **

**And well yeah... so next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow! Stay tuned!**

_**I do not own any of the characters from SNK, I can only wish that I owned Jean... that sexy... mmf. c;**_


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"No Jean," I say loudly over the running water of the shower.

"But I've already seen you naked," I hear him sigh from behind the bathroom door, "Come on Trin, let me shower with you."

I scrub the hotel shampoo into my hair making it bubble up on my scalp.

"You'll just want to do dirty things, showers are meant to clean you," I retort, "Plus, you woke up before me and already took one, you don't need another."

Rinsing the bubbles from my hair I hear him sigh in defeat, "Fineeee…"

I smirk as I finish washing up. I step out of the shower after turning the water off and wrap a towel around myself. I quickly dry off and get dressed in my clothes from yesterday, minus my underwear, because… well… yeah.

When I come out of the bathroom, Jean is laying across the bed with his legs dangling off the side, his phone hovering above his face in his hands. I run and jump on him, straddling him.

He chuckles and reaches his hands up to sit at my waist, "What's up baby?"

"Hmmm, well I'm kinda hungry," I say as I lean down close to his face.

His eyes widen a fraction before he gets his signature smirk on his face, "Hungry for what?" he says as he slightly bucks his hips up into mine.

"Oh my… Jean!" I slap him playfully on the chest before getting off of him and standing next to the bed.

He laughs while he sits up and shakes his hair out of his face.

"Let's go get breakfast then," he says as he stands and grabs my hand leading us out of the room.

Once he opens the door to leave he comes to a stop suddenly and I bump into his back.

"Jean? What the hell?" I take a step back.

"Sorry sir! Should have watched where I was going," Jean laughs nervously.

"It's quite alright," a familiar voice says, "Don't worry about it."

I move Jean slightly out of the way to peak around him. My jaw drops.

"Dad?" I say incredulously.

"Trinity? What are you doing here?" he says as he looks to me and then back at Jean his face turning into a scowl.

I stand there still in shock, I can't find the words to say… he's with that damn bimbo again. She's standing next to him with her cheeks slightly flushed pink. Oh my god… oh my god… what the fuck should I do?

"We were at a concert last night sir," Jean pipes up, "I didn't want to risk driving home so late with all of the drunk drivers that would be on the road, so I got us a hotel room for the night."

My dad glares back at me and then back at Jean, "And who are you? I'd like to know the guy who is taking care of my daughter. I didn't know she has a boyfriend."

"Well, we just became boyfriend and girlfriend!" I say with slight anger, "You're never around to ask anything because you're always working or with her." I stare at Victoria next to him. She takes a step slightly behind my dad.

"Trin…" I hear Jean whisper from my side. I look up and it looks as if he is trying to get me to calm down. I sigh and shut my mouth.

"I'm Jean, Jean Kirschten," Jean holds out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, I wish it were under better circumstances, but I'm glad to meet you Mr. Clark."

My dad shakes his hand, "Please, call me Tim. It's nice to see my daughter actually has made friends this time…"

Jean looks at me with furrowed eyebrows, great… this is going to turn into story time.

"Well, if you two haven't eaten anything yet, why don't we all go get some breakfast?" my dad questions.

"Uh actually…" I begin but am cut off by Jean.

"That would be great!" he smiles, "We were just going to go get some food actually, right Trin?" he nudges me lightly.

"Yeahhhh…" I say sarcastically.

My father's lips form a thin line while he looks at me and then into a smile, "Alright then, let's go shall we?"

* * *

Surprisingly breakfast isn't totally awkward. Jean and my father are actually getting along very well. The two of them are keeping up the conversation.

I stab my fork into the scrambled eggs on my plate before shoving them in my mouth. As I'm chewing I look over and watch as my dad and Jean get all chummy. I look to Victoria and notice she was staring at me. She looks down quickly before continuing to eat.

"So…" I start, "How did you meet my dad?"

I guess I shouldn't be so cold. My father probably has been lonely without my mother being around. I feel a slight pain in my chest. I miss her so much…

"Oh, well I was assigned to be your Father's secretary," she smiles nervously at me I nod for her to continue, "The first time I met him, I knew there was something special about him." She smiles towards my father whom stopped talking with Jean. I noticed they were both paying attention to the conversation now. My dad reached over and grabbed her hand smiling back at her.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting her to be the best secretary, given she can be very distracting…" my dad laughs and I just stare at him blankly. He coughs then.

"Trinity," Victoria says my name grabbing my attention, "Your father told me about your mother. From what he told me she was a very wonderful woman and I can tell your father loves her very dearly."

Tears start to form in my eyes but she continues.

"I just want you to know," she reaches her open hand across the table to hold mine, "I know I could never replace your mother, and I do not wish to do so, but I care for your father very much and I hope you can see that. I would love to get to know you more."

Her words strike me hard. I was so cold towards her and I never even gave her a chance. I feel Jean's thumb brush against my cheek rubbing the tears from my face. My stomach twists then, Jean doesn't even know about my mother… I'm going to have to tell him. Not now, but later.

I clear my throat before speaking, "Thank you Victoria, I really needed to hear that. I'm sorry for my behavior when we first met, I didn't even give you a chance."

She smiles warmly, "It's okay, I understand."

I smile then and turn to my father, "I'm sorry dad…"

"It's okay sweetheart, I should apologize as well," he smiles slightly, "I haven't been home to spend time with you, I'm sorry Trinity. I hope to spend more time with you."

Jean squeezes my hand reassuringly.

My father looks to Jean, "And as for you young man, I would like to see more of you too, I need to get to know the guy who is caring for my precious daughter."

"Yes sir," Jean nods to my father.

My dad turns back to me before winking, "I like him so far, good job Trinity."

My cheeks start to turn red.

Jean goes to pull out his wallet in order to pay.

"Oh no, put that away," my father says, "It's on me."

"Thank you sir." Jean smiles politely before standing. I follow suit and stand up.

I kiss my father on the cheek, "Thank you." I whisper into his ear before hugging him tightly.

"Anything for my baby girl," he squeezes me back.

I leave the restaurant with Jean, our hands intertwined. I look up at him smiling. I don't know how I would have gotten through that without him. He squeezes my hand gently as we walk back to his car.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ah well, well, well. I believe Jean is bringing a better side out of Trinity. I feel like her character is becoming more open, and I would love to convey that in future chapters as well. You'll start to see a lot more interaction between Trinity and her father. Maybe we will have some Eren interaction next chapter, which will be released Monday! I promise this time you guys! Aha thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story! I really appreciate the feedback! Love you guys! c:**


	11. Chapter 11

Ahhhh! So, it's been storming like crazy here! I've been having a bit of writer's block, never fun... but here is the next chapter! It was hard for me to get out, but I did it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

On the way home I explain everything with my mom, how she was hospitalized, and how my father and I had a falling out.

"I'm sorry baby," Jean squeezes my hand before raising it to his lips as he gently kisses my knuckles.

"It's okay," I say quietly while looking out the window as I see my house come into view.

We get out of the car and he walks me to the door. He pulls me into a tight embrace as he kisses my forehead.

"Jean?" I ask as I press my cheek into his chest taking in his scent.

I feel his chest rumble, "Hmm?"

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"For what?" he asks pulling back so that he could look at me.

"For everything," I sigh lightly, "For last night, for this morning, the way you talked to my dad, and the way you've been there for me…" I start to choke up as tears form in my eyes, "Just thank you."

He pulls me into another tight hug as my hands fist into his shirt. I quietly start sobbing.

"Shh…" he comforts me, "I'll do anything for you. Stop crying, ya baby," he teases me. I look up to see a smirk across his face.

I laugh lightly before shoving his chest playfully, "Shut up."

"I've gotta go home and do some chores, feel free to text me if you want, okay?" he wipes the tears from my face before kissing me.

"Okay," I smile up at him as he turns and leaves.

* * *

Just as I lay down on my bed after Jean left, the doorbell rings. I furrow my brow. Did Jean forget something? I get up and head back downstairs.

I open the door, "Forget something ba…" I shut my mouth quickly when I see who it is.

Green eyes are staring at me behind brown bangs. I quickly put on a scowl.

"I don't want to talk to you," I hiss as I turn to slam the door closed.

Eren quickly holds a hand out stopping the door, "Trinity…" he pleads.

"Go away Eren," I cross my arms over my chest.

"No, Trinity," he huffs, "I need to apologize."

"I don't care about an apology! I'm not going to forgive you," I roll my eyes, "Now leave."

"You don't even know what happened!" he raises his voice.

"I don't fucking care Eren!" I yell, "You told her about us! That's enough for me! Now get the fuck out of my face before I do something I regr…!"

Eren cuts me off by kissing me. I push him away hard with both hands against his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I yell at him.

"I don't want Brooke," he huffs, "I want you Trinity."

I stand there stunned. What?

He continues to talk once he notices I'm still quiet.

"I only brought her with me to make you jealous… I…" he runs a trembling hand into his hair, "I didn't know she was going to say anything like that, I didn't know you would get so upset…"

"Stop," I hold up a hand, "Stop it Eren, no." I shake my head.

"I love you Trinity," he reaches out for my hand, "ever since we started talking, I've fallen harder and harder for you… I need you in my life Trinity."

"It's… it's too late," I can feel my throat tightening, "I… I.. can't. No…" I start shaking my head when tears threaten to fall, "Jean and I…"

His eyes widen as he looks at me.

"Jean and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now," I let go of his hand. He takes a few steps back.

"What?" he asks.

"You know me and Jean have had a thing going on Eren, don't act dumb," I sigh, "He asked me out last night."

"But…" he trails off.

"I'm sorry," is all I can say.

"No, no…" he runs his fingers through his hair again, "I won't let him have you."

"What are you talking about Eren?"

"I'll fight for you, every day if I have to," he shakes his head before he connects our gaze, "I'll wait for you Trinity."

"Eren stop," I take a step back, "You can't change anything. Jean and I are together. That's it. You'll have to get over me."

He just shakes his head before turning around and sprinting away.

"What the hell?" I say out loud. I quickly close the door and lock it before running up the stairs and grabbing my phone.

_To Jean:_

_Babe, be careful of Eren. He just came to my house and he's acting really weird._

I lay down on my bed with a sigh. I hope Eren doesn't try to hurt Jean… what's with him? He knows I like Jean… he's freaking me out. I feel my phone vibrate.

_From Jean:_

_What? Is he still there? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?_

_I'm not worried about that idiot. I can handle him. Don't worry babe._

_To Jean:_

_No he's gone now, I locked the door. I'll be fine, you don't need to come over._

* * *

A few weeks have passed, and luckily there hasn't been anything weird with Eren. We haven't talked since the day he was acting weird.

This is the last week before winter break and the winter formal. Jean already has a suit to match the perfect dress I had found one day when shopping with Sasha.

It's a strapless long flowy gown. It's a beautiful shade of blue with sparkling crystals across the top half of the dress. It's perfect for the winter formal.

I sigh heavily as I tap my pencil on my desk as I daydream about dancing with Jean. I feel a nudge at my side bringing me back to reality. I look to my right and see Sasha.

She mouths to me, 'What's number three?' we're taking a final exam in history, of course she wants to cheat… I smile to myself before signaling the letter 'C' back to her. She smiles and quickly scribbles in the bubble on her Scantron.

I pull myself together the rest of class as I concentrate on the test. I finish just before the bell rings. I give a satisfied sigh before turning in my test and heading out the door.

* * *

"Trinityyyyyyyyyyy!" I hear Sasha call my name.

I turn around and smile widely from behind my fluffy scarf. I raise a mitted hand up and wave to the bouncy brunette. She runs over and hugs me tight.

"Are you excited! This weekend is the winter formal! Ahhhhh!" she spins us in a circle.

I try to hold her in place as I catch my balance, "Yes, of course I am! I can't wait to wear my dress."

"You're gonna look so pretty!" she squeezes my cheeks between her hands.

"Sashaaaa…" I shake my head from her hands, "Stop it!"

She giggles before hugging me again, "I gotta go! See you this weekend!" she says before running and tackling Connie into the snow.

I feel an arm wrap around my waist and turn to look into beautiful amber eyes hidden behind a scarf.

"Hey ponyboy," I grin as I pull down my scarf, Jean mimics me and then kisses me sweetly before shaking his head and retreating back to the warmth of his scarf.

"Idiot…" he whispers before looking at me and grabbing my hand, making our way to his car.

We hop in and he starts it, turning the heat to full blast.

"So are you really okay with coming over for dinner with my Dad and his girlfriend tonight again?" I ask him as I blow into my hands.

Since my father met Jean he has wanted to spend time with the two of us constantly. I smile as I think of how much he really likes Jean.

"Yes…" he sighs, "How many times do I have to tell you, I like your dad, he's cool."

"Cool?" I question, "Oh no… he's growing on you." I tease.

"Shut up," he smirks before ruffling my hair.

* * *

"So, you two are going to the winter formal together, right?" Victoria asks with a smile.

"Mhmm," I hum through a mouthful of food.

"What's your dress look like Trinity?" she asks.

"I can show you if you'd like," I smile back to her.

"I would love that," she replies and I could swear I see something glisten in her eyes.

"So Jean, I'd like to show you my coin collection," my father stands after he finishes his glass of water.

"That sounds interesting Mr. Clark," Jean smiles before wiping his mouth with his napkin and standing.

"How about you show your dress to Victoria while us boys talk?" my dad directs towards me.

"Sure," I smile.

* * *

I turn the doorknob to my room nervously before entering. Victoria has her back to me as she looks at a picture of me with my mother. I clear my throat to get her attention.

She turns and instantly brings a hand to her mouth.

"Trinity…" she says, "You are absolutely beautiful…"

I blush lightly, "Thank you Victoria…"

She reaches out her arms and I walk to her. She stands behind me looking towards the mirror as she places her hands on my shoulders.

"Mind if I play with your hair?" she asks and I nod my approval. She walks over to my desk grabbing a few clips and popping them in the edge of her mouth.

She resumes her place behind me before taking strands of my hair and putting them up clipping them in place. She leaves a few stray pieces out to dangle against my shoulders.

"Ah," she sighs before standing next to me, "makeup?"

I smile and nod. She quickly gets to work. After a few minutes she steps out of the way of the mirror and I look at myself. My mouth opens slightly as I take it all in.

"Victoria…" I turn and look up to her, "Can you do my hair and makeup this weekend?"

She smiles as tears form in her eyes she nods happily before enveloping me in a hug, "Of course!"

* * *

After changing back into my normal clothes and washing my face, we make our way back downstairs. The boys are sitting in the living room deep in discussion, Jean says something and my father laughs as we join them.

"Ah," my dad sighs before checking the time on his watch, "Didn't realize the time."

Jean quickly checks his own watch, "Ah… yeah I better get going," he stands before turning to my father and shaking his hand, "Thank you for having me over."

"It's always a pleasure Jean," he smiles back.

"Victoria," Jean addresses the woman beside me before beaming a smile.

"Nice to see you Jean," she smiles back to him before joining my father on the couch.

"I'll walk you to the door," I smile to him as I grab his hand and lead the way.

Once at the door I turn and grab his other hand and look up to him, "You're absolutely amazing, you know that?"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" he smirks before leaning down to kiss me.

"No," we kiss, "You are," we kiss again, "Amazing," he smirks against my lips.

"Alright, alright. Alright," he chuckles before hugging me, "I gotta get going, I'll text ha when I get home baby."

I lean up on my toes again, kissing him, "Drive safe ponyboy."

He huffs, "Of course I will, idiot." He kisses my forehead and leaves.

I wrap my arms around myself as I sigh. How did I get so lucky?

* * *

The day has finally come. After an exhausting week of exams, it is time for the winter formal.

"Your mother would be so proud of you," Victoria says into my ear before she holds me at arms length admiring her work.

"Thank you," I smile before remembering something. I quickly walk over to my jewelry box, lifting the lid and the top layer up. Underneath I pull out a box. Quickly closing the jewelry box I turn back to Victoria.

"Can you help me put this on?" I ask trying to hold back tears.

She nods and walks over. She pulls the jewelry out of the box, handling it gently. She wraps the silver necklace around my neck and clasps it. The jewel hanging from it looks like a snowflake made of diamonds.

I sigh happily, "This was my mother's. She loved winter." I bring a hand up to clasp the snowflake between two fingers.

"It's perfect," she smiles as she wipes at her eyes with a tissue.

We make our way to the hallway, she looks back to me before descending the stairs. I can hear my father and Jean talking. Jean's voice brings a smile to my face. I take in a deep breath as I round the corner taking my first step down the stairs.

As I take another step I see Victoria wrap an arm into my Father's urging him to look to me. He turns and a brilliant smile crosses his face. My breath hitches as I notice Jean slowly turn his attention to the staircase. His eyes widen a fraction and his mouth drops slightly open. I instantly feel my cheeks start to warm up.

Jean steps forward to the end of the stairs and reaches a hand out for me to grab. I take it as I smile. He leans in quickly giving me a kiss.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," he whispers to me.

I eye Jean up and down, he has a black suit on, with a vest and tie that matches the color of my dress perfectly.

"Thank you. You clean up well ponyboy," I smirk, "Absolutely handsome."

His cheeks turn slightly pink and this makes me giggle.

"Okay, you two," Victoria starts, "I am absolutely getting pictures of you. Come on! I want to take some in front of the tree!"

We both smile as we make our way to the living room and in front of the Christmas tree. Jean stands behind me as he rests his hands at a respectable height at my waist. I look to my dad and notice his smile of approval.

After what seems forever and a million pictures later I huff, "Okay, I think that's enough. I will be seeing dots all night." Jean chuckles behind me.

"Okay, okay," Victoria giggles.

We make our way to the door as I'm putting a jacket on.

"You two behave yourselves," my dad says sternly, "Don't keep her out too late, I want her home by eleven."

"Daaadddd…" I huff.

"Yes, sir," Jean replies shaking his hand.

"You two have fun!" Victoria beams before hugging both of us.

We say our goodbyes before heading to the dance.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Did you like it? Aha I wrote half of this while I was on an agonizingly long car ride to look at a car with my dad. **

**Next chapter, as you may guess, will be the dance! I have a few ideas, I'm not sure which I will go with just yet, but I guess I'll decide while typing it up. Hehe... c:**

**Stay tuned, and review, favorite, and follow!**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY Of THE CHARACTERS FROM SNK. Sadly... :p**_


	12. Chapter 12

We walk into the venue, my arm hitched with Jean's. I look around at all of the beautiful decorations. I feel Jean tug me slightly in a new direction. I turn my head and notice we are heading to the table with all of our friends. I smile brightly as I see Sasha.

"Trinity!" the brunette squeals before standing and hugging me tightly.

"You look beautiful Sasha," I smile as we part.

She eyes me up and down, "Well, Jean better be careful, I may have to steal you from him!"

Jean just gives her a sideways glance.

"As long as we can share her Sasha!" Connie pipes up from behind her, a devilish grin across his face.

Jean scowls at him before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him, "As if I'd let potato girl or the bald idiot have you."

I laugh along with Connie and Sasha. Soon Jean joins in.

The music is loud and definitely a quick pace dancing kind of tune. Sasha drags me out to the dance floor twirling us around before pulling me close.

"Soooooooo…" she drawls as we move our bodies to the music and the boys are a good distance away, "How are things with you and Horse boy?"

"Sasha," I scold her before smiling, "Great actually, like really great."

She squeals with delight before sighing dreamily, "You guys are so cute together."

My cheeks flush red, "Stop it…" I remark shyly.

The music then changes to a slow song and the boys quickly join us on the dance floor.

"May I?" Jean asks as he holds out his hand.

I smile and take it, "Of course."

He places his hands at my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingertips playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. We sway back and forth slowly. I rest my cheek against his chest.

"Oi! Brats!" we hear the annoyed voice of our teacher Levi, "Arms length." He snaps.

We quickly pull apart. Before smiling sheepishly.

After Levi walks away Jean smirks, "What a prick."

"Jean!" my eyes widen as I search for Levi before laughing.

The music changes pace again.

"I'm going to go get a drink, want something?" I ask before turning away.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Jean replies before kissing me quickly and making his way back to the table.

I hum quietly while I grab a few cups and fill them with punch.

"You look very beautiful tonight Trinity," I hear from behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stands at attention as I slowly turn around.

"T..thank you, Eren," I say quietly.

He smiles eerily, "Here with Jean I'm guessing?"

I nod before turning back around to grab the cups of punch.

I feel his body close to mine and my breath hitches as I feel his breath against the back of my neck.

"Mind if I take you for a dance?" he quickly grabs my wrist before I can grab the cups, causing one to spill over, before dragging me out to the dance floor.

"Eren!" I say harshly, "What are you doing!?"

He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against him, my hands to his chest as he sways his hips to the music.

"Dancing," he answers simply before leaning in and kissing my neck.

We are in the middle of a crowd of people and I quickly try to scan for a teacher, or anyone who can help me.

Eren continues his attack on my throat, I squirm against him, trying to break free from his grasp. It's no use, because of his tight hold it only looks as if we are grinding against each other.

"Stop it!" I hiss.

"Oh, come on," he huffs, "I know you like it, _kitten."_ He smirks against my neck.

I feel my throat tighten as tears spring into my eyes. I start to think back to the night of drinking at Jean's party. Eren saved me then, but now… now he was my attacker.

I try to form words, but my mind is reeling right now. What can I do? I look around panicked. Everyone else is too distracted, they don't even know what's going on right before their eyes. My breathing becomes labored.

I feel Eren being yanked back harshly bringing me forward with him, as I'm still in his hold.

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend?" Jean hisses before prying Eren's hands off of me.

"What does it look like?" Eren smirks, "We were dancing, that's what people do at dances horseface."

Jean turns his fiery accusing gaze on me, "Were you dancing with Eren?" his gaze looks down to my neck, I quickly raise my hands to cover it as I panic. I shake my head quickly before I feel myself start to hyperventilate. My cheeks quickly becoming wet with tears.

I need to get out of here. I turn quickly on my heels and run for the door. I hear Jean yell my name from behind me. I don't bother looking back. I push the door open at full force. It slams against the wall as I run through and into the freezing winter air.

I try to breathe through my sobs as I sprint down the sidewalk. I squeeze my eyes shut.

How could this happen? Does Jean really think I would dance with Eren? Even for a second?

I run into something and bounce back falling to the ground on my butt. I quickly raise my hands to my face as I pull my knees up into my chest, before shivering.

I feel something like a coat wrap around my shoulders.

"Trinity?" a familiar voice questions before wrapping me up and pulling me to their chest, "What's wrong?"

I try taking in a few deep breaths before wiping at my eyes and looking up.

Bertholdt?

"W..what are you doing here?" I ask quietly as I sniffle.

His cheeks start to turn red before he answers, "I… I just… I needed some air." He stutters out.

He looks down at me with concerned eyes, "What happened?"

I avert my gaze to the ground before pulling his jacket closer around me as I leaned my head against his chest. He shakily brings a hand up to my bangs, sweeping them out of my face and behind my ear.

"I don't know where to start…" I say quickly before my teeth start chattering.

"Wanna… uh… maybe…" he starts rambling.

"What is it Bert?" I look up to meet his gaze.

He nervously looks away before bringing a hand behind his neck, "Want to get out of here?"

I think for a moment before shivering, "Yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

I take a spoonful of ice cream and bring it into my mouth, humming happily as I feel the cool dessert slip down my throat. I look across the table to Bert, whom has chocolate drizzling down his chin.

I laugh and be looks to me with a puzzled glance.

"Come here," I lean forward as he slowly leans towards me, his cheeks turning redder as he gets closer. I reach a hand up and wipe the chocolate from his chin with my thumb. I pop my thumb in my mouth before sitting back against the booth.

"You had chocolate on your chin," I say simply before picking up my spoon and attacking my ice cream again.

I hear him whisper an 'oh' before he continues eating his own ice cream.

I push my spoon around in the bowl stirring the rest of the contents together.

I keep my gaze on the cold mess as I say, "Thank you, Bert."

"Hmm?" he questions as he pulls his spoon from his mouth.

I feel my phone vibrate against my chest for the umpteenth time. I huff before pulling it out.

I have missed calls from Sasha, Connie, and Jean. I check my messages, all from Jean questioning where I am.

My phone vibrates again in my hands as my Father's number pops up on the screen. I glance over to Bert, "Sorry, it's my dad." He nods and I answer.

"Where are you young lady?" he sounds agitated, "It's almost midnight."

"What!?" I glance over to the clock in the diner that I'm in, "Crap, sorry daddy, I'll be on my way home now, I lost track of time."

I hear him sigh through the phone, "Fine, I'll be waiting up."

We say our goodbyes and I hang up the phone.

"Shit, shit, shit," I say out loud before gathering my things.

"What's wrong?" Bert asks.

"I was supposed to be home by eleven…" I sigh.

"Oh, want me to take you home?" he asks.

I look up at him with a weak smile, "Could you? I would really appreciate it."

"Of course," he smiles before pulling out his wallet and paying for our food.

* * *

Once we make it to my house, Bert pulls out his phone, fumbling with it between his hands.

"Uh, wanna exchange numbers?" he asks.

"Sure," I smile. I save his number in my phone before reaching over and hugging him, "Thank you."

I get out of the car and make my way to the door, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to look up at the tall brunette.

"Bert?" I ask.

"Uh," he raises a hand to his neck, his face turning pink, "Goodnight," he says before leaning down and kissing my cheek. He quickly turns and returns to his car.

I stand stunned for a moment before I hear the door to my house open.

"Trinity?" my father calls my name. I turn around after Bert's car takes off.

"Sorry for being late daddy," I say before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"It's alright, better get to bed." He says before hugging me and kissing my forehead.

I nod and make my way upstairs.

As I step into my room I glance in the mirror.

Crap… I forgot I was still wearing Bert's jacket. I pull out my phone.

_To Bert:_

_I forgot to give you back your jacket! I'm sorry!_

He quickly replies.

_From Bert:_

_Don't worry about it, I'll come get it tomorrow if that's okay?_

_To Bert:_

_Yeah that's fine. (:_

I quickly undress, hanging Bert's jacket on the back of my door. I grab pajamas and quickly go take a shower.

When I make it back to my bed I check my phone once more. I have three texts.

_From Bert:_

_Goodnight, I hope you sleep well._

_From Jean: _

_I'm sorry._

_From Eren:_

_Have a fun night? ;)_

I toss my phone away from me after reading Eren's text. I pull my covers over my body as I curl up into a ball.

I sigh heavily.

What am I going to do?

* * *

"Trin?"

I feel someone nudging my shoulder. I roll over facing the wall and pull my blanket over my head while I mumble incoherently.

I hear a muffled laugh through the blanket. I suddenly feel my blanket leave my body and I immediately curl up into a ball.

"Whyyyyyyy?" I groan.

"We need to talk," as soon as I register just who it is that is in my room I bolt upright and turn my head to look at Jean.

"Who let you in here?" I stand up and move to my closet pulling out a hoodie and putting it on as I yawn.

"You're dad let me in," he says before sitting down on my bed.

I glare at him, "You could have told me you were coming over."

"I would have," he scowls slightly, "If you weren't ignoring my texts and calls."

I push my lips together forming a small line with my mouth. I can't argue with that…

"Trinity," he sighs, "Where did you go last night? When you left, I got into a fight with Eren, I tried to find you, but you were nowhere to be found. You weren't answering your phone. I can't tell you how relieved I was when your dad said you were home."

"Are you an idiot?" I say with a hiss as I cross my arms looking at him.

"What?" he says as his eyebrows furrow.

"You accused me of dancing with Eren," I close my eyes as I feel my blood start to boil with anger, "You really think I want to dance with that asshole? You really think I enjoyed the way he was holding me against my will against his body? You really think I enjoyed him fucking molesting me!?" I started to raise my voice as tears started to form in my eyes.

Jean scowls, "What did you expect me to think!? It didn't look like you were resisting him Trinity! How do you think I felt when I saw you pressed up against him while he attacked your neck?"

"Shut the fuck up Jean! I just told you I didn't want him! I don't want him! Stop being such a jackass and fucking listen to me!" tears start streaming down my face, "If I really wanted to be with Eren, I wouldn't be your fucking girlfriend right now!"

Jean clenches a fist and brings his other hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose looking down to the floor. He sighs as his shoulders slump.

"What? Don't have anything to say now?" I walk over to him and shove his shoulder, "Say something!"

He slowly stands up, his face still pointed down but slightly to the side. I tilt my head up slightly trying to look at him.

"Can't even look at me?" I almost whisper as I wipe my cheek with the back of my hand, "Then get out." I raise my hand and point to the door.

When I look at his face again, that's when I notice… he's crying. My stomach instantly twists with guilt. No. I need to stand my ground. I stay silent.

In an instant he pulls me into a tight embrace. His face is huddled into the crook of my neck as I feel his tears against my skin.

"I'm sorry…" he says with a crack in his voice, "When I saw what he was doing… when… when I saw his hands on you… when I saw him kissing you…" he trails off taking a deep breath before continuing, "I thought about the night of my party."

"What?" I ask as push him back to look at him.

His amber eyes meet mine. His face is slightly pink and wet from crying. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down.

"When I saw the way he was holding you against your will, I thought about how I attacked you the night of my party. I felt disgusted. I… I didn't want to admit that that's how I really felt… that that's what I thought of… so I wrongly accused you." He brings a hand up to wipe his face, it's no use because he is still crying, "I… I'm so sorry, I am an idiot. I am an asshole. You deserve so much better…"

I bring my hands up to his face, wiping my thumb across his cheek before pulling him down to me. I lean up on my toes as I crash my lips against his. I can taste the saltiness of our tears against my tongue. I pull back leaning my forehead against his.

"Jean…" I try to say gently, "Don't ever think that what you did is comparable to what Eren did. You were drunk, Eren was sober. Yes, what you did was wrong, but you learned from it, you know what you did was wrong. Eren... what he did, he did it on purpose. He wanted to get that reaction out of you."

My blue eyes meet his before I continue, "I forgave you for what you did. You showed me that you are a great guy. You make me happy. You're who I want to be with. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry for leaving you and not replying to your texts or calls."

"Trinity," he says quietly, "Where did you go?"

"I ran into Bert, he offered to drive me home," I say averting my gaze. I can't muster up enough courage to tell him that I went to get ice cream with him… I don't know what he would say or do if I told him. I close my eyes as I start to feel guilty.

He pulls me to his chest, "I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sorry."

My stomach growls then, making Jean laugh.

"Hungry?" he asks with a smile, "let's go eat something."

"Alright, let me change quick, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay," he kisses me sweetly before turning and walking out the door. I close my door behind him, and my eyes widen as I look at the object that's hanging from the hook on the back of my door.

I reach up and grab the sleeve of Bert's jacket between my fingers. That was close...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! (: **

**So this was a pretty busy weekend, being the 4th of July here, and luckily I had time to write this chapter on a long 5 hour car ride home. :p**

**For my fellow Americans, how was your holiday weekend? (:**

**Betcha didn't see Bert coming, huh? c;**

**Ooh, things are gonna get a little interesting... Stay tuned for next weeks chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

After breakfast I told Jean I had to run some errands and do some chores before I could come over.

"Alright," he smiles before leaning down and kissing the top of my head, "Let me know when you're done, okay? I'll come get you."

"Okay," I smile back to him as I close the door behind him.

I pull out my phone as I make my way to my room.

_To Bert:_

_Hey, when did you want to come get your jacket?_

I pick up Bruce from the hallway as I make my way to my bed. I flop down lazily, cradling the fluffy cat in my arms. I scratch behind his ears, making him purr. My phone vibrates, and I pick it up.

_From Bert:_

_Uh, is now okay? _

_To Bert: _

_Yeah, that's fine. (:_

_From Bert:_

_Okay, I'm on my way over now, then._

I close my eyes as I continue to cuddle with Bruce. I slowly start to drift off.

Suddenly I jolt awake when I hear the doorbell ring. I sit up quickly, aggravating the fluff ball in the process, he grumbles as he circles and lays back down on my bed. I snort.

I quickly grab Bert's jacket from my door and make my way downstairs. I open the door and have to crane my neck back to look at the tall boy.

"H-hey, Trinity," Bert rubs the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Hi Bert!" I say cheerily, "Here's your jacket, thanks for letting me use it." I say as I look away, my cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Oh! U-uh…" he stutters, "No problem!" he squeaks out as he takes hold of the jacket.

I bite my lower lip nervously before shivering from the cold air coming through the door. I need to talk to him. I need to make things clear that I'm not interested. I'm committed to Jean…

"Uhm," I say, "Do you wanna come in? I kinda need to talk to you about something… and it's cold out here."

"S-sure!" he replies quickly. I step to the side allowing him to walk in, he takes of his shoes and we make our way to the couch in the living room.

I twist my hands together as I try to gain confidence.

"Uh, Bert, I really appreciate you taking care of me last night, it was really sweet of you," I sputter out, "Thank you."

"N-no problem! I-I didn't mind at all!" I can see his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"But," I say with a slight sigh, "I'm with Jean. And I really like him, and I'm not interested in leaving him any time soon, I-I don't want you to get the wrong idea…" as I look up I see Bert's brow furrow and he makes a weird face.

"W-what? W-w-wait a second!" he brings up his hands, "I-I-I…. Y-you've got it all w-wrong!"

"W-what?" I question.

"T-trinity… I-I don't like you like that…" he turns his head to the side as he brings his hands up to his face, covering his reddening cheeks.

"Then why…." I begin to feel flustered, "Why did you help me? Why did you kiss my cheek last night?"

"I-I thought t-that that is what a-a gentleman w-would do…" he sighs before he brings his hands down to his lap clenching them into fists, he squeezes his eyes shut before opening his mouth again, "I-I'm…."

"You're what Bert?" I reach a hand out to grab one of his.

"I'M GAY!" he spurts out, quickly bringing his free hand up to his mouth, his eyes widen, and I can see the oncoming tears forming.

My cheeks instantly flush red. What? Wait, hold on a sec… did he just say… he's gay?

"Oh…" I say quietly, "I'm… I'm so sorry for assuming you liked me!" I apologize immediately feeling embarrassed. I quickly remove my hand from his. He seems to calm down a bit before wiping at his eyes.

He takes a deep breath before speaking, "I'm s-sorry. I should have told you before…"

"N-no it's fine! Totally okay!" I laugh nervously, "At least I know I don't have to worry about you liking me now, right?"

Bert laughs then, "Y-yeah, I guess that's true. Uhm…"

I look at him, as I keep quiet, encouraging him to continue.

"I-I haven't told anyone…" he closes his eyes as he looks down, "D-do you mind keeping it… a secret?"

"Of course, I won't tell anyone!" I reassure him.

"T-thank you Trinity!" as he says that he wraps his arms around my shoulders hugging me tightly.

"No problem Bert," I say as I wrap my arms around him, completing the hug.

After we part, we sit in silence for a bit.

"So… do you like anyone?" I ask breaking the silence.

His eyes widen a fraction and his blush rushes from his cheeks to his ears. I can't help but giggle at his reaction.

"So you do?" I say teasingly.

"Y-yes…" he says quietly.

"Who?" I say with a smile.

"R-r…" he starts.

"R-r- whoooooo!?" I shove him playfully, "Since I'm the only one who knows, you need someone to talk to right? Spit it out!" I smile up to him.

"Reiner!" he spits out.

"Really?" I question, "Well, I guess you guys do hangout a lot…"

"D-don't tell anyone!" he exclaims.

I laugh, "Of course I won't."

Then, I suddenly remember something Jean had told me…

"Bert!" I exclaim, "I think Reiner is gay too!"

"W-w-what!?" he questions.

"Well, I mean, he could be bisexual…" I furrow my brow, "But Jean told me he found Reiner in the library… looking at naked pictures…. Of men."

I smile mischievously as I look over to the gentle giant.

"W-what?" he asks.

"I just came up with a great idea," I grin.

"What is it?" he asks with a confused smile.

"Well…" I start, "Jean is friends with Reiner, right?"

"U-uhm… Y-yeah I think…" he replies.

"If we can tell Jean, about you, and your crush on Reiner, I'm sure we can set up a double date!" my smile grows wider.

"EH!?" he huffs out.

"Come on! It won't be so awkward because Jean and I will be there!" I smile.

"w-what if… i-if Reiner declines!" he sighs, "Then…. T-then he w-will know about m-me! And he'll S-stop talking to me!"

"You won't know until it happens…" I look at him with pleading eyes.

"F-fine!" he closes his eyes as he turns his head away in embarrassment.

"I'm going to tell Jean to come over now!" I squeal excitedly as I grab my phone.

* * *

"Well, yeah it's pretty obvious," Jean scoffs.

"Y-you knew?" Bert questions in surprise.

"Yeah, the way you look at Reiner, anyone could tell…" Jean turns to look at me, "You really couldn't tell?"

I shake my head, "No! How…?" I begin to ask.

Jean's cheeks start to turn pink suddenly.

"Are you okay Jean?" I ask.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" he brushes me off, "Anyway, back to Bert, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"W-well, you s-see…" he starts.

"He wants you to ask Reiner if he wants to go on a double date with us, and Bert, obviously as his date," I say quickly because I'm way too excited for this.

"Okay," Jean agrees while he fishes his phone out of his pocket, quickly dialing a number.

"W-what are Y-you doing!?" Bert exclaims as he recognizes Reiner's number on the screen.

"What do you think?" Jean smirks, "Idiot."

"N-N-no!" Bert says as he reaches his arms out towards Jean's phone, "I-I'm not ready!"

I laugh as I watch the two quarrel over the phone, Jean has it pressed to his ear.

"Hey Reiner!" he says into the phone. Bert instantly stiffens as he accepts defeat, sitting back.

"Oh, nothing, I actually have to ask you a question," Jean's eyes meet mine as he smirks.

"Would you wanna go on a double date with Trin and I," he asks before smiling, "Oh, who would be your date?"

I laugh as I see the horrified look on Bert's face, his forehead with drops of sweat across it. I reach a hand over, grabbing his encouragingly.

"Calm down," I whisper to him. He nods his head, taking a deep breath.

"Bert," Jean says in a matter of fact tone.

"Mhmm…" Jean hums.

"How about today?" Jean questions, "Bert and Trinity and I are already together."

"Okay, great!" he says excitedly, "We'll meet you there!"

"Sooooo?" I question with excitement.

"Looks like you've got a date gentle giant," Jean smirks before slapping Bert on the back.

"Eeeeeeeeee!" I squeal, "See Bert! That wasn't so bad!"

As I turn to look at him, he seems like he's in shock. His mouth is slightly open, his cheeks paled.

"Are you okay, Bert?" I ask with concern. Suddenly his features change, his dark green eyes sparkling, a smile forms, and his cheeks suddenly turn a light pink.

"I-I'm going on a d-date, with Reiner?" he looks to me, then to Jean.

"Yup!" Jean says.

"You are!" I add.

Bert starts to laugh happily, he pulls both, Jean and I, into a tight embrace, "Thank you!"

"Of course!" I say happily.

After he releases us, we sit back.

"Well, Reiner decided on bowling," Jean says, "Everyone needs to be ready by five. Reiner said he would pick you up Bert." Jean nudges the other boy with his elbow.

"I've gotta get ready!" Bert exclaims before standing, "I'll see you guys later!" he says quickly before making his way to the door.

I sigh happily as I scoot closer to Jean on the couch.

"Thank you," I say to him before kissing his lips.

"No problem at all," he says before smiling and kissing me again, "Someone had to help him out, he probably would have turned into a puddle if he tried to ask Reiner himself." He chuckles.

"How could you tell?" I question.

"Tell what?" he asks.

"How could you tell he liked Reiner?" I look up to him, his face suddenly turning pink again.

"W-well, it's obvious isn't it?" he stutters out.

"No, I had no clue until he told me," I lift an eyebrow at him.

He turns his face away, his blush running up to his ears, "I…" he pauses, "I used to like someone, and I acted just like Bert, that's how I know."

"Who was she?" I ask out of curiosity, "I mean, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

I didn't think it was possible for Jean to turn even more red, but I guess it was, as his cheeks flared.

"I-it…" he chokes out, "Wasn't a girl."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

***evil cackling***

**I really enjoyed writing this. Plot twists and cliff hangers are fun. :D hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think!**

_**Oh yeah, I do not own any of the characters from SNK. **_


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait…" I furrow my brow slightly, "What?"

Jean rolls his eyes, "Tch."

"No, wait… you?" I try to put together what he has said as his cheeks change a few shades darker of pink.

"I liked a guy!" he blurts out.

I sit there silent for a moment. I had no idea. I look up to Jean, he has his face turned away from me. My Jean… he liked a guy? Why didn't he mention this at all?

"I didn't know you liked guys too…" I say quietly, "I'm sorry, it's just a bit of a shock to find that out from your boyfriend out of the blue. Why have you never said anything about it?"

Jean's shoulders instantly slouch and he puts his palms to his forehead, his fingers brushing through the edge of blonde hair that hangs down. I instinctively reach out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to tell my girlfriend that I used to be in love with a guy?" he murmurs.

"You loved him?" I say a little shocked, "W-what was his name?"

He looks up to me his amber eyes slightly glistening gold with the threat of oncoming tears, "Marco."

* * *

"That was really fun!" I say as I turn to look at Bert and Reiner over my shoulder.

"Ha! You bet! Jean, I never expected you to let Trinity beat you so easily, are you becoming soft?" Reiner teases as he slaps Jean's back.

"R-Reiner…" Bert smiles nervously.

"As if! I haven't bowled in forever! Give me a break, anything else I would have whooped her butt!" Jean says as he smirks down at me.

"Hey!" I say with an angry pout as I punch him lightly in the arm.

"I'm kidding Trin!" he laughs as he leans down and kisses me, "I'm kidding," he whispers to me.

"That's right!" I nudge him with my elbow. He snorts in response.

"Alright ya love bugs, well Bert and I are going back to my house," Reiner says as he winks at the both of us his hand slowly moving down Bert's back.

"Oh!" I hear Bert exclaim as his cheeks suddenly burn red.

"Well then, you two have fun," Jean says as he laughs.

As we are walking away I turn and wave, "See ya later!" I say as I see Reiner pull Bert down into a kiss. The taller boy completely flustered by the action, flails his arms. I can't help but giggle as I hop into Jean's car.

* * *

Marco, from what Jean had described, was a tall guy. He had tan skin, black hair, a muscled body, but not too muscular.

I bit down on the eraser of my pencil as I tried to remember what Jean had described.

For Christmas, I wanted to do something special for Jean. I haven't drawn anything since my mother had passed away, so I thought it would be a nice surprise if I drew something for Jean.

I couldn't get the conversation about Marco we had out of my head. Jean grew up with him. They attended school together all the way up until their sophomore year of high school. Marco suddenly moved away, leaving Jean behind. Alone. One of his worst fears.

I've never seen Marco before, so trying to draw him was an entire struggle on top of my rusty skills. I feel like I'm forgetting something important…

"Freckles!" I exclaim as the answer comes to me. I slowly add them below his round brown eyes, spreading across his cheeks.

I sigh as I stretch my arms out after what seems like hours of drawing. I lift my finished portrait up. A smile creeps upon my face as I look at it. One couldn't help but smile at the delightful freckled face of the boy on the paper. His smile practically goes from ear to ear. Jean had told me that Marco was always smiling. That he was optimistic and positive, and really knew how to help someone when they were down.

My heart slightly flutters as I think about how much it must have hurt Jean when Marco left…

I grab my phone and look for his name. I press the call button. He picks up after the second ring.

"Trinity!?" he answers quickly, I can tell that he was sleeping, "Everything okay!? Why are you calling so late?"

"Everything is fine," I check the time. Oops, it is almost two in the morning! "I just… I wanted to hear your voice."

I hear him sigh through the phone, "Well you won't be able to hear it if you give me a heart attack babe."

I laugh a little at his remark, "Shut up."

"You know tomorrow is Christmas Eve, you're coming over for dinner right? Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" he yawns.

"Yeah, I'm coming over," I say with a slight sigh, "I'm sorry for waking you, I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Of course, baby," he yawns again, "I'll text you when I get up, okay?"

"Okay…" I look down to my drawing and smile, "Goodnight Jean."

"Goodnight Trinity."

* * *

Before having my dad drop me off at Jean's house I placed my drawing of Marco in a frame and wrapped it. My heart flutters slightly, I hope he likes it…

"Ready Trinity?" my father calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah! I'll be right down!" I reply. I take a quick glance in the mirror.

Jean had told me to dress nice, that his family likes to dress up on Christmas Eve so that they can bum around on Christmas day. I decided on a red dress with quarter sleeves. The circular neckline shows just the edges of my collarbones, no cleavage of course. At my waist the dress flows out, the hem resting just above my knees. I'm wearing my mother's snowflake necklace to top it off.

I smile at myself in the mirror, "Perfect."

* * *

The door opens after I had rang the doorbell.

"Trinity! Glad you could make it!" Jean's father says as he steps to the side, "Come in!"

"Thank you for having me," I say politely back.

"Jean is still getting ready, I swear the boy takes longer than a woman, no offense," he chuckles as he leads me into the kitchen.

"Oh Trinity!" Jean's mom exclaims as I walk into the kitchen, "You look lovely!"

"Thank you Mrs. Kirschtein," I smile to her, "Need any help with dinner?"

"Oh! Why yes!" she smiles as she takes me by the elbow over to the stove, "Could you mash the potatoes for me dear?"

I nod before getting to work. Jean's mom hums Christmas carols as she pulls the turkey out of the oven.

"Already making my girlfriend into a slave?" I hear Jean's voice.

"Jean! Don't be absurd!" his mom laughs.

"I asked if she needed any help," I smile over my shoulder to him. My hands stop moving as my lips part slowly.

Jean is leaning against the doorway to the kitchen in a red button up shirt, his sleeves rolled halfway up his arms. His shirt is tucked into black dress pants that hang perfectly against his hips. His hair is combed neatly on his head, and he looks absolutely _handsome._

He smirks at me, his eyes gleaming. He knows exactly what I am thinking… I quickly shake my head and return to mashing the potatoes, hiding my blush behind my hair.

"I think if you mash them anymore, they may turn into liquid dear," Jean's mom says with a laugh, "Thank you," she says before grabbing the pot from me, "Why don't you help Jean set the table in the dining room?"

"Sure!" I say a little too excitedly as my voice squeaks. I turn and follow Jean after he hands me a few plates.

* * *

"It's been quite some time since my Jean has had anyone over for a holiday dinner," Mrs. Kirschtein says after taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, you must be special," his father follows.

I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Come on, mom, dad," Jean says with a slight scowl, "You're embarrassing her."

I shake my head lightly, "Oh no, it's fine, really," I look across the table to Jean. He eyes me for a lingering moment before continuing to eat.

"The food is delicious, thank you again for having me over," I smile.

"Oh no problem at all sweetie! You make our son so happy, it's nice to see him with a smile on his face around the house," she pats Jean's shoulder as she says this.

"Mommmm…" Jean groans, his ears slightly reddening.

I stifle a giggle before finishing my food.

* * *

"Alright, ready?" Jean asks as we sit on the floor of his room, holding each other's gifts behind our backs. I nod my approval.

"One," he starts.

"Two," I continue.

"Three!" we say in unison as we exchange our gifts. Jean quirks an eyebrow as he holds my gift. The gift he gave me is a small rectangular box.

He looks to me, "Ladies first, go ahead Trin, open it." He smiles.

After ridding the box of wrapping paper, I look to Jean before lifting the lid. My eyes start to water as I see what is inside. A silver bracelet, with a small charm hanging from it. It's not just any charm, it's a snowflake. Exactly like the charm on my mother's necklace. I bring a hand to my mouth.

"Do you like it?" he asks a little worried.

"I love it Jean…" I whisper, "Where did you find this? It's a perfect match to my mother's necklace," I bring a hand up to the necklace around my neck.

"I went to a small jewelry shop, and the moment I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you," he smiles as he reaches up to brush my cheek with his thumb.

"Help me put it on?" I ask him smiling. He nods as he grabs the bracelet from the box. I extend my arm out to him. He gently clasps it around my wrist. I bring my hands up to his face and pull him into a kiss.

"Thank you," I murmur against his lips.

"You're welcome," he smiles as he leans back, "My turn?" his eyes brighten up like a child's.

I giggle, "Go ahead."

His hands still the moment the paper is gone. His mouth drops open slightly, his eye widen a fraction. His knuckles start to turn white from the grip he has on the frame.

"I-I know it's not much, and it probably looks nothing like him…" I start.

"Trinity…" Jean says quietly, "You drew this?" he looks up to me, amber eyes meeting blue.

I nod slightly nervous.

"I-it looks just like him…" he says as he looks back down at the picture.

I stay silent as I look away feeling a little flustered.

"Thank you," I hear Jean right before he leans close to me. He places kisses all over my face. My cheeks instantly turn a dark shade of pink. He cups my cheeks between his hands and looks straight into my eyes.

Without skipping a beat, he says, "I love you."

My eyes widen, my heartbeat races and my stomach flutters with butterflies.

"W-what!?" I ask in shock.

"I love you Trinity, I know it's a little soon, but this…" he reaches down to hold the drawing in his hands again, "This helped me confirm my feelings… I love you."

"Jean…" I say, "You do realize what you're saying right?"

He looks back up to me, nodding, "Yes."

"Jean… I.." I honestly don't know what to say, I'm speechless.

"You don't have to say it back," he reassures me, "I only want you to say it if you mean it, I don't want it to be a lie."

"Okay," I say quietly. He leans in and gives me a passionate kiss. He holds the back of my head as he deepens it.

He parts only to say, "Thank you," before bringing his lips back to mine. He pulls me onto his lap in a tight embrace. My head resting against his chest, I close my eyes as I listen to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I had some personal family stuff come up right at the beginning of this week, and it really messed things up. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with this chapter.**

**I already know how I'm going to end this series, is that weird? Don't worry, there are still plenty of chapters before I get to the end. **

**What did you guys think? Leave a review. Hopefully I'll get back on track with the next chapter on Monday, until then...**

**See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

I sit curled up in a cocoon made by my blanket on the living room floor in front of the Christmas tree. Dad is in his Christmas pajamas sitting in his recliner, Victoria is sitting on the couch closest to him. I stare at the presents under the tree.

This is the first year without mom here… my throat tightens.

"I didn't think you would get any presents this year…" I mumble.

"Why wouldn't I Trinity? Christmas is a special holiday in this home, you know that," My father replies.

I look over to him. He's holding Victoria's hand as he smiles to me.

"I didn't get you anything though…" I pout.

"I'm a grown man, I don't need gifts. Having you and Victoria here is plenty enough for me." He smiles.

My stomach slightly twists. I know Victoria isn't replacing mom… I just can't help but feel like that's what she is doing though.

"Go ahead, start opening gifts!" Victoria chimes in.

"She helped me pick out most of them," my father adds with a laugh.

* * *

Most of my gifts ended up being clothes. Which Victoria surprisingly did a fantastic job picking out. I decided to wear one of the dresses she got me for tonight. It's a black skater dress with a heart shape cut out on the back. I pull on sheer black tights and slip my feet into black flats. I put on some red lipstick and winged eyeliner. My mother's necklace doesn't really work well with this outfit, but the bracelet Jean had given me sits comfortably around my wrist. I smile as I play with the snowflake charm. I take one last look in the mirror. I'm glad Victoria decided to have this be a fancy dinner. She's cooking all of the food, and I'm excited to try her cooking out.

Just as I'm finished getting ready I hear the doorbell ring. I quickly make my way down the hall and down the stairs.

"I've got it!" I call out as I reach the door.

"Well, don't you look ravishing," Jean says in a funny accent smirking down at me.

I can't help but laugh as I lean up on my toes to kiss him, "Thank you."

I bring my hand up to his cheek wiping my lipstick from his lips with my thumb.

"You look pretty handsome, if I do say so myself," I smirk up at him, with my arms around his waist, "Sorry you couldn't bum around today. Thank you for dressing up again."

"Anything for my baby girl," he leans down kissing my forehead.

"Alright you two, come on, dinner is almost ready," my dad says from down the hall.

Jean's cheeks tint pink and I laugh as I grab his hand guiding him to the kitchen.

"My mom wanted me to give this to you," Jean says as he hands my dad a bottle of wine.

"Oh," my father says as he reads the label, "Thank her for me, this will go perfect with dinner tonight. Would you two like a glass?"

"Dad!?" I say surprised.

"What?" he laughs, "It's the holidays, a glass won't hurt you, Jean can stay in the guest room tonight, if that's what you're worried about."

I look over to Jean and he is smirking.

"Sure, Mr. Clark, just let me call my mom and let her know," Jean walks into the other room as he is pulling out his phone.

"Oh my gosh dad… you're going to corrupt him," I put my face in my hands.

My father laughs as he pats me on the back, "Aw come on Trin, lighten up."

"It's a go!" Jean comes back in smiling.

"That's my boy!" my dad high fives him.

"Oh my gosh…" I cover my face again as I hear the two laughing. I never thought my dad and Jean would get along so well, but over the course of us dating, they've proven me wrong.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you how much I love this kid? You picked a winner Trin," my father says as he puts an arm around Jean's shoulder. He's on his fourth glass of wine… I look to Victoria, she shrugs her shoulders and laughs a bit behind her hand.

"Oh, Tim, you don't have to be so nice!" Jean says with a laugh. Jean is two and a half glasses in. I'm starting to think I need to get on their level.

"You guys are embarrassing…" I huff out as I down the rest of my glass.

"You should be happy your old man and your boyfriend get along so well!" my dad says accusingly.

"Yeah Trinity!" Jean just nods his head as he takes another swig of wine.

I shake my head as I stand up, "I think I'm going to put Jean to bed," I walk over to Jean putting my arm underneath his, lifting him up.

"Party pooper," Jean grumbles into my ear.

"Well, goodnight then Jean! Maybe Victoria will make us breakfast in the morning!" my dad says excitedly, almost childlike. Victoria rolls her eyes before laughing.

"I guess it's time to put Tim to bed too," she says as she walks over to him.

* * *

I close the door to the guest bedroom and walk straight across the hall to my own room. I close the door behind me and quickly make way of stripping from my clothes. I pull a comfy t-shirt from my dresser and pull it on before falling onto my bed and pulling the covers up over me.

I smile to myself as I think of how well Jean and my dad get along. They were cracking jokes back and forth all night. I'm happy my dad approves of him. I hear my door open and I turn to try and see who it is while the light from the hallway is still shining through the door, but the door is shut before I can tell. The person walks, more like stumbles, across my room to my bed. I turn over onto my side, facing him.

"Jean…" I say, "Why are you in here?"

He pulls the covers up and slides in next to me, pulling my body close by my waist.

"I can't sleep in there knowing you're a room away," he cuddles up next to me.

"My dad will kill you if he finds you in here," I try to reason with him.

"Mmph," he grumbles as he moves his hand from my waist to my hip. He grins.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I ask as I start to feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"You're not wearing any pants," he says. I take notice to his voice dropping a few octaves.

"Oooookayy," I say as I try to push him away, "This is why you have to sleep in the guest bedroom."

He moves his hand down to my butt, "Don't make me leave," he whispers.

"Jean!" I scold him, "You agreed to sleep in the guest bedroom!" I grab his hand that is on my butt, pulling it away.

He groans as he grabs my wrist, pushing me onto my back, he quickly straddles my hips. He leans down placing kisses against my neck.

"Jean…" I say a little too breathlessly.

"Hmm?" he hums against my neck.

"You're drunk, stop it," I can't help the light moan that escapes my lips, "What if we get caught?"

He runs a hand up and down my right thigh, the other bracing himself next to my head.

"You'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" he whispers into my ear.

Heat pulls down below, and I bite my lip. Of all times, he has to do this now?

"Jean…" I push against his chest, he reluctantly sits up. I stare up into his lust filled eyes. His hair is slightly messy, the shirt my dad borrowed him is much too big for his body. I bring a hand up to his face, "Not tonight, okay?" I gulp as I begin to feel guilty.

He lays down next to me then, he kisses my cheek, "Let me cuddle with you for a little while then, okay?" he wraps his arm around me pulling my back to his chest.

"Okay," I agree as I snuggle back against him.

After a few minutes, I can tell he's fallen asleep by the sound of his breathing. My eyelids are starting to become heavy. I turn around in his arms so that I can face him. I place a small kiss against his lips before tucking my head into the crook of his neck. His arms tighten around me. I smile before letting sleep take over.

* * *

"Mmm… bacon," I mumble as the scent fills my nose, waking me from a deep sleep. I instantly bolt upright as I turn to look at my bed.

Empty.

The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Jean's arms… did he leave already? I quickly find a pair of pajama shorts and pull them on. I throw my messy hair up in a bun before making my way out of my room. I hear the toilet flush while walking towards the bathroom. I do the "potty" dance as I wait for whomever is in there, to exit.

The door opens and my face is met with a chest.

"Oof," I huff out as I try to catch my balance.

"Sorry!" I hear Jean's groggy voice before looking up. My lips slowly curl up into a smile.

"Morning," I say to him as I walk past him into the bathroom. He turns around in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Morning beautiful," he crosses his arms smiling. I look over to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to watch me pee… or?" I ask him teasingly.

His cheeks instantly turn pink, "Oh! No! Sorry! I'll be downstairs!" he says quickly turning away.

I laugh as the door closes.

* * *

"Thank you for having me over, and letting me stay the night, and thank you Victoria for cooking dinner and breakfast," Jean says as he prepares to leave.

"It's always a pleasure Jean," my dad shakes his hand, "Just remind me not to drink so much wine next time," he laughs before rubbing his temples.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the food," Victoria smiles before hugging him.

"I'll see you soon I'm sure," he smiles before letting me walk him to the door.

"So, how did you get out of my room this morning?" I ask him once we are out of ear shot of my dad.

"I woke up at like four, and you were dead asleep, it was easy," he smirks.

I elbow him lightly, "Well, thanks for coming over," I smile up to him.

"Thanks for having me," he smiles as he leans down cupping my cheek. He slowly kisses me. His free hand finds my waist and pulls me closer to his own body as he deepens the kiss.

Once we break free for air I look at him, "Okay Romeo, time for you to go."

He groans before kissing me again, "Bye baby."

I can't help but sigh as I watch him leave. How did I get so lucky?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I know I am a day late, sorry! D:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed these holiday chapters, next chapter will probably be back to school setting. We'll probably get some Eren and Trinity action. Maybe some Jean and Eren? Like some protective boyfriend stuff. Hmm.. we will see!**

**Reviews are always a nice motivation. So let me know what you're thinking!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING : This chapter may contain triggers. Mentions of attempted suicide and depression.**

**Proceed with caution.**

* * *

I feel the icy chill of air brushing against my cheeks. Jean has his arms wrapped tightly around me while I sit in between his legs. Jean yells excitedly as we race down the snowy hill. I dip my face deeper into my scarf, hiding a grin.

When we come to a stop I stand up turning around to face Jean. His nose is slightly red and his blonde hair is just peeking out from the winter hat he is wearing. I'm about to speak when I suddenly get smacked right in the head with a snowball. My jaw drops open as I turn to search for the suspect.

"Sasha! You are so dead!" I yell as I pat out a snowball between my hands. I run towards the brunette as she tries to escape to her and Connie's snow fort. I throw the snowball hitting her right in the back of the head.

"Ahhhhhh!" she yells as she trips and falls into the snow. I quickly catch up and climb on top of her.

"You're such a meanie!" she says to me.

"I'm a meanie!?" I exclaim, "You're the one who started it!" as we wrestle each other we begin giggling.

We both hear a whistle and turn our heads to see Connie looking at us with a sly grin.

"Connie you pervert!" I throw a snowball at him after standing up.

"Oof!" he huffs out, "I can't help it that two attractive girls wrestling gets me going!"

Jean quickly smacks the back of Connie's head, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that, idiot."

Sasha runs and jumps into Connie's arms and he twists them in a circle.

"It's not like he was insulting her Jean, I mean, Trinity is pretty hot," she says as she wiggles her eyebrows at me. My cheeks are red, and not because of the cold.

"Oh my gosh Sasha…" I try to hide behind my scarf.

"Yeah, she is very beautiful, but she's mine. I'm not sharing with potato girl and baldy," Jean says before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"When are you going to give that up!" Sasha groans, "I thought everyone finally forgot about that…"

"We can't let you forget that, ever," Connie says with a wide grin, "Besides you're my potato girl, which reminds me…" Connie reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a crumpled bag of chips, "I brought these for you."

"Connie!" Sasha squeals as she yanks the bag from his fingers and rips it open, "This is why I love you!"

"You guys are the weirdest couple ever…" Jean says as he rubs his temple.

"Jean, be nice," I smirk at him.

"What? It's true," he laughs.

* * *

I hang my scarf inside my locker, and grab my books for the day. Just as I close the locker door I feel familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Let's get out of here," he whispers in my ear.

"Jean… it's the first day back to school, no," I turn around in his arms, "We are almost finished with senior year, let's graduate together."

I smile up at him as he leans down to kiss me.

"Ow!" Jean's forehead meets mine after Mr. Levi hits him over the back of the head.

"Where do you think you are, brats? Get to class," he says before walking away.

Jean and I laugh before we start walking to class hand in hand.

* * *

"What's on your mind babe?" Jean reaches a hand over to my lap, grabbing one of my own.

"Hm?" I shake my head before looking over to him in the driver's seat.

"You're spacing out more than usual," he laughs lightly, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…" I furrow my brow, "Well, I just noticed Eren hasn't been in school since we've been back…"

Jean's hand loosens a bit before he returns it to the steering wheel, "So?"

"Don't you think that's weird? He hasn't harassed me at all since the dance," I return my gaze out the window.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" I pick up the hint of annoyance in Jean's tone.

"Yeah… I suppose so," I sigh a little resting my hand against my cheek as I continue to stare outside.

* * *

"He's what!?" I ask startled through the phone.

"Eren has been hospitalized!" Sasha says with concern, "Mikasa told Annie, who told Reiner, who told Connie, who told me, he's seriously depressed Trinity!"

"He couldn't have gotten this way because of…" I hesitate. No… it can't be because of me. Could it?

"I'm sure it's not because of you Trin..." Sasha tries to reassure me.

"Well how bad is he?" I ask as my throat begins to feel tighter.

"I don't really know the details… but…" I hear a hiccup before she continues, "I guess Mikasa found him… with an empty pill bottle… he… he tried to kill himself."

I instantly feel guilt take over. This is my fault. He was fine before. I never considered his feelings… I used him and it crushed him.

"Trinity?" Sasha pulls me back to reality.

"I've gotta go Sasha," I say before hanging up.

I quickly grab my coat and scarf throwing them on as I run down the stairs. I pull on my boots and run out the door.

I run as fast as I can to the nearest bus stop. By the time I reach it, I am quickly out of breath. Running in winter gear is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

"Please, I have to see him," I try to plead with the receptionist.

"You're not on the list of visitors, I'm sorry, I can't let you in," she replies before continuing her paper work.

I stand there still for a moment. I have to see him. It's all my fault. I'm the reason he is here. I look around, there aren't any security guards by the right stairwell. I slowly make my way over there. I look back, the receptionist is still stuck with her nose in papers.

After making my way through the first two floors I had no luck finding his room. On the third floor I'm scanning the names that are on the boards outside the rooms.

"Jaeger" is written neatly on the door in front of me. I have my hand on the doorknob. Should I be here? What if I make things worse? No. I have to know how he's doing. I have to apologize. I knock lightly on the door.

"Come in," I hear his shakey voice.

As I step inside, I close the door behind me. He's turned away, looking out the window. His arm has an IV attached to it, his body is thin beneath the hospital gown. His hair is long, falling slightly over his eyes. Dark bags lay just below his dull green eyes.

"You're here early Mika-" he stops talking once his head turns.

"Eren…" I start as I take a step towards his bed. Hot tears already streaming down my face. He looks at me, eyes wide. His mouth opens slowly, and then he closes it into a firm line.

"Why are _you_ here?" he says with a hiss his eyes narrowing.

"I-I'm s-so sorry…" I quietly begin to sob as I look at the floor. I can't meet his gaze, "I-its all m-my fault."

He stays silent. All that can be heard in the room is my sobbing. I fall to my knees as I bring my hands to my face.

"No…" he says just loud enough for me to hear him.

I lift my head, wiping at my face, "What?" I ask confused.

"It's not your fault…" he starts, "Not totally… you don't understand."

"How is this not my fault Eren!" I say a little too loudly, "You started acting weird after I… after… you know…"

"That only triggered…" he gestures to himself, "This."

What could he possibly be talking about? What's going on? And why is he the calm one right now? He should hate me…

"Hey!" a booming voice comes from behind me, "You can't be in here!"

Before I know it, I'm being lifted from the ground in strong arms.

"Eren!" I yell out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" I look at his sad face before the door is closed behind me.

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Jean's grip on the steering wheel is turning his knuckles white.

"I'm sorry," I apologize for the umpteenth time. My hands are clasped tightly together in my lap.

"You could have been arrested! Or worse! Eren could have hurt you!" he yells angrily, "Why did you call me? You could have called your dad to pick you up. I had to leave work, and on one of the busiest nights! My boss will probably fire me."

"I'm sorry…" I don't know what else to say. I've never seen Jean this upset.

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE DAMNIT!" he presses down on the brakes hard after pulling over, he puts the car in park, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

I didn't think I had any tears left to give, but I was wrong… so wrong. My entire body was shaking as I sobbed.

"I-I… I-it's all m-my fault," I stuttered through sobs, "I-I put him there… he-he's depressed b-because of me…"

I feel a rush of cold air before hearing the door slam closed. I continue to cry into my hands as I hear Jean yell outside. I am a horrible person… I never think of anyone else, I'm selfish. I shouldn't put my burden on anyone else. I quickly get out of the car, and quickly start running into the snowy field.

"Trinity! Where are you going?" I hear Jean yell, before hearing the crunch of snow behind me. I try to run as best as I can through the thick snow, my breath quickly becoming labored. I trip and fall forward into the snow. My face burns from the cold mixing with my hot tears.

"Trinity!" I hear Jean as he leans down pulling me into his arms. He cradles my head against his chest, "I'm sorry…"

My body shakes in his arms.

"I had no clue you felt so guilty, but…" he hesitates before continuing, "Why do you feel so guilty? It's not like you guys dated, or anything…"

I feel a stab of guilt in my gut. That's right… Jean doesn't know me and Eren… we had sex.

"We had sex," I say quietly. I need to be honest, what's the point in lying anymore? "Before you and I got serious, Eren and I… we…"

His grip only tightens around me, he leans his head down so that I can hear him better, "So you think because of us dating, you choosing me, that's why he is depressed? You're blaming yourself for his actions?"

I nod my head slowly.

"Idiot," he says into my ear, "I know it doesn't seem like it, but Eren and I were close when we were kids," he sighs, "He's been dealing with depression a lot longer than you think, he had a messed up childhood."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him before looking up to meet his gaze. His eyes were full of sadness.

"It's not my place to say, but Eren has his bad days, and they are always around the time he started spiraling out, I guess the rest of us are used to it, he usually ends up seeing a doctor, but this time was different."

I stay quiet as I try to listen to Jean. Eren has been struggling his entire life… I had no idea. He seemed so happy before. He hid it so well. What happened between us, made him stop taking his medication, at least that's what Jean heard from the others. That's why Eren started acting out…

"So, it's not your fault… understand?" he kisses the top of my head.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I ask.

"It wasn't really our place to say anything…" Jean sighs before he stands up, pulling me with him, "Let's get you home and warmed up, okay? I'll stay as long as you need me to."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So this chapter may be a bit confusing? I hope not. **

**The beginning of this chapter was so fluffy, and turned dark pretty quick. D:**

**Well we discovered why Eren has been acting so weird, and next chapter I think we will figure out why. We will also go into more depth into how Jean feels about Eren and Trinity, because we all know he's not going to let that just fly by.**

**I've had a bit of writers block. Hopefully this all comes together well. I hope you guys continue to read, and enjoy my story!**

**Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot, and makes me incredibly happy when I get your reviews. ^-^**

**Stay tuned for next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you guys for coming to see me," Eren says with a small smile.

"Of course," I try to return a small smile.

"I'm surprised horseface is here though," he chuckles.

"Tch," Jean smirks, "Well, you're lucky you're in a hospital because you might need one after I'm finished with you."

Jean makes his way over to the bed and rubs his knuckles over Eren's head playfully. The two laugh and I can't help but join in.

"Uhm, Jean?" I ask, "Can you give Eren and I a few minutes? I'd like to talk to him alone…"

Jean looks at me, his lips forming a line, his brow furrowing, "Fine, call me if you need anything. I'm gonna go get something to drink from the cafeteria," before leaving he bends down and kisses my forehead. I watch as the door closes behind him.

I hear Eren clear his throat behind me, "So… what was it you wanted to talk about Trinity?"

"Well, thanks for putting our names on the visiting list," I look down at my hands before looking at him. He pats the bed next to him. I slowly walk over and sit down. My emotions start to get to me, and before I know it, I begin to cry. Eren quickly wraps an arm around me pulling me against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he whispers to me, "I should have told you, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You never deserved any of it. I'm happy you and Jean make each other happy. You've definitely made him less of an ass." He chuckles trying to lighten the mood.

"I was so scared…" I say as I try to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry, Trin," he wraps his other arm around me.

"I thought I lost my best friend because of it," I close my eyes.

"I'm your best friend?" He asks in surprise.

"Well, you were, I mean… the position is still open if you're willing," I sit up a bit to smile weakly at him.

"Well then, best friends tell each other everything right? So let me explain everything," he looks me in the eye. I nod in agreement, "Okay," he starts.

* * *

**Jean's P.O.V.**

Why can't she talk in front of me? I don't understand. It's not like Eren and I completely loathe each other anymore… since he's been here the past two weeks, we've kind of made up. Kind of… I guess you can say, since we talked over the phone and he finally put us both on the visitors list.

"Where is the damn cafeteria in this place?" I say harshly to myself as I shove my hands into my pockets. I make my way down another flight of stairs, when I come out of the stairwell I'm right in the cafeteria.

"Thank god," I smirk before making my way over to the cooler with drinks inside. I settle for a coke and make my way over to the register paying for it.

I make my way back upstairs and sit in a holding room a few doors down from Eren's room. I wonder what they're talking about…

Probably about his depression and numerous other problems… my stomach twists. I should hate that prick for the way he treated Trinity. I can't though, because he wasn't himself. Or I guess he kind of was his true fucked up self? I shake my head. Whatever.

I lean my head back against the wall as I close my eyes. They should be finished talking soon, she'll come get me.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Eren was younger, his mother was brutally murdered… she was shot in a shooting as she tried to protect him. His father disappeared shortly after. He was lost without his parents and went into a fit of depression. He was turned into a foster home, where he was adopted by his parents now. That's where he met Mikasa, shortly after he was adopted, they adopted her as well.

"I had no clue…" I wipe at my eyes.

"Of course you didn't, nobody told you," Eren says as he rubs my back comfortingly.

"So now what will happen?" I look up at him.

"I will have to start taking my meds again, go to therapy, and I'll be monitored for awhile," he sighs.

"As long as you get better, I forgive you," his body stiffens after I say this.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness…" he says, "I treated you horribly…"

"Well, let's try and start over then, okay?" I ask. It's silent for a while before he answers. His body relaxes as he holds the back of my head against his chest.

"Okay," he replies and I cuddle up next to him, "Thank you." He says quietly. I slowly fall asleep as I listen to his heartbeat.

* * *

**Jean's P.O.V.**

"Sir"

I grumble, "hmm?" before opening my eyes slowly.

"Sir," the nurse in front of me comes into focus, "visiting hours are over, I'm sorry, but you'll have to be leaving now."

"Wait, what?" I sit straight up and look at my phone for the time. My eyes widen, I've been asleep for two hours? Shit.

"Oh, uh thanks, I'll just go say bye before I go," I smile as I run my fingers through my hair. I pick up on the slight blush of the nurse's cheeks before walking past her and making my way to Eren's room.

What the hell have they been doing for two hours!? Trinity should have gotten me by now…

My teeth clench as I finally walk into the room. My chest begins to hurt as I stare at them. What the fuck…

There they are, laying together, sleeping together. Trinity's head is on his chest and he has his arms around her. Around _my_ girlfriend. My blood begins to boil.

"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" I say loudly enough to jolt the two from their sleep. I cross my arms and scowl.

Trinity quickly shoots up from the bed, "Oh my goodness… what time is it? I didn't even realize I fell asleep." She runs her fingers through her hair. Damn does she look cute when she does that. I shake my head, no, I can't be thinking about that right now.

"You've been in here for over two hours, and now visiting hours are over, get your shit and lets go," I say a little too harshly I'm guessing when I notice her and Eren flinch.

"Come on man, it was an accident," Eren looks at me while saying this.

"I don't care what the hell it was," I narrow my eyes at him, "Trinity is _my_ girlfriend, I'm going to be upset when I see her sleeping with another guy."

Eren shuts his mouth then before nodding, "Sorry."

Trinity grabs onto my arm then, "Let's go," she looks at me seriously before turning her head back to Eren, "Bye Eren," she smiles at him before walking past me.

"Bye Trinity," he smiles and it's gone when he looks to me, "Bye Jean."

I slowly walk over to the bed, "I don't care if you two make up, I don't care if you're friends, but if you try to pursue anything more with her than a friendship while we are still dating, I will not show any mercy on you."

"Got it," he nods.

"Jean?" Trinity calls from the doorway. I turn around and leave with my hands in a fist.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jean has been silent the entire drive home. I steal a glance at him every once in a while. His jaw is clenched and his knuckles are white from his grip on the steering wheel…

"Jean…" I say cautiously.

"What?" he replies flatly.

"Why are you so upset?" I ask.

"Why am I so upset?" he asks sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know, I just walked in on my girlfriend wrapped in another man's arms when we could have been doing what I already had planned for the day, but now the reservations are cancelled because it's too late."

"Reservations?" I look at him confused, "for what?"

"It doesn't matter now," he says coldly.

I decide to keep quiet, he needs time to cool off. I've learned that from our previous fights. He just needs to clear his head.

* * *

When we get to my house, he gets out of the car after turning it off. I open the door and close it, when I turn around Jean is right in front of me.

"Jean?" I ask as I look up into his amber eyes.

He gives no response before he grabs my face between his hands and kisses me roughly as our bodies meet and my back is against his car. His kisses are greedy, I gasp and he slides his tongue into my mouth. He slowly bends down taking my legs and wrapping them around his waist, lifting me off the ground. Once we break away, we are both panting.

"I'm sorry," he leans his forehead against mine as he sighs, "I guess I got a little jealous."

I run my fingers through his hair before kissing his lips gently, "I'm sorry. You know I care about you. I would never cheat on you Jean."

He kisses me back before setting me back down, our bodies are still close enough that as my leg comes down I feel it brush past his hardened member.

I stifle a giggle, "Turned on that much from a make out session?"

His cheeks turn red, "Shut up, it's been a while, and it doesn't help that I think I might get turned on from the jealousy? Kind of like I want to make sure you're mine, and only mine." He says the last part huskily before pulling me close again for another make out session.

"Trinity," he says my name dreamily, "I love you."

My eyes widen, I don't think I'll ever get used to him saying that.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I tried a little something different with this chapter by switching over to Jean's point of view. What did you guys think? Should I keep up with that? **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I may or may not write out a smut scene and post it on Wednesday... hehe. Jean and Trinity's first time? Ooh. **

**I don't know what you guys think of my sexual encounters in here, no one really comments on them... so if I get reviews approving of that it'll definitely post it on Wednesday. If not, we'll see. I like to know what you guys think.**

**Well anywho, as always, thank you for reading. ^-^**


End file.
